Perfect strangers
by Fussy Indecisive Pixie
Summary: For an older bachelor like Orochimaru, blind dates are the prefect way to meet single women. Unexpectedly, his description as a dark haired loner caught an eye of a young kunoichi who believes an evening out with one of the legendary Sannin can be nothing else but a disaster. Or maybe not? Humor/parody, InoxOrochimaru, AU.
1. Misinterpretation

**_Misinterpretation_**

Ino quickly locked the door behind her and started undressing.

There was no time to lose, tonight was a date night!

She would sort out tomorrow the groceries she had bought earlier, until then she stored them in one of the kitchen cabinets. Her place shouldn't be messy in case she brings her date over. Not that she planned anything!

She was a bit hungry, but she wasn't about to both ruin her appetite and waste time on cooking! The date included dinner in one of the fancy restaurants she has never visited and then who knew!

Shower first. She would use her favorite shampoo, flower scent, and while her hair dries, she would pick out the outfit.

It shouldn't seem as if she was desperate or spent too much time on grooming, but she wanted to look nice. After all, it was all about the first impression.

Maybe her date was also unsure what to wear or how to impress her. She tried not to create a picture in her mind about him, but she couldn't help it. He was described as dark, so she was imagining a tall, dark-haired guy waiting for her. She would be fashionably late, of course, so they would immediately have a topic to discuss and that would be her tardiness. She would blame it all on her job, so he would be fascinated with her important duty as a medic. There was no doubt he would admire her for it, she was saving lives!

If he was a ninja as well, then maybe Ino has seen him already!

The idea for a blind date came to her mind when two young women, probably single and in their twenties, came to her shop to order flowers for their mothers. They were giggling like schoolgirls while Ino was getting the wanted flowers and the thing that was making them laugh was a magazine they had with them. While Ino was arranging the flowers, the girls were reading quietly, but loud enough so Ino heard what was so funny. It wasn't related to her or the flowers but to the section in the magazine dedicated to dating, Lonely hearts.

The girls were actually making fun of the ads and the silly and obviously fake descriptions.

It wasn't nice they were mocking people who wanted romance in their life, but instead of scolding them, Ino browsed the dating section herself. The more she was thinking about it, the more convenient it seemed. Both of her jobs, at the flower shop and at the hospital, weren't the right places to meet potential boyfriends. The men who were visiting the flower shop were usually buying flowers for their girlfriends or wives and the ones she has been treating at the hospital were grateful and polite to her because of the medical service, not because they found her attractive or funny.

The other way to meet men was going out with girl friends what was exhausting sometimes.

If her friends couldn't or weren't in the mood to go, she would stay at home too.

Then if they would somehow coordinate their working schedule and go out, there was always a possibility they weren't in the mood for a little flirting, so instead chatting up cute guys, Ino would spend the evening talking about girlie problems and how all men were idiots.

And if somehow her girl friends would find guys to talk to, the one talking to Ino was usually too drunk, too rude or interested exclusively in a one night stand.

Going on a blind date was saving her from all that trouble.

She would dress up and definitely receive a several compliments.

They would have a nice meal and chat a bit.

The guy was interested in a relationship, not just the physical part of it, so Ino was sure he would make an effort to be likable.

If they don't click, the new issue of the magazine comes out on Monday, so she will have a new page of candidates for next week.

When she picked the ad that seemed intriguing, Ino made a phone call and gave the code of the ad. The operator told her the guy was still available and that she would get details tomorrow at the same time. Ino understood the need for a complete anonymity and discretion, so she memorized the new code for arranging the date. She called as instructed and agreed to meet with the guy on a Friday, which was tonight!

And she was finally done with showering, so she went to put on some fancy clothes!

The purple dress she chose was revealing the right amount of her skin. If the guy was a bit funny, he would see it all. Eventually. She wasn't picky, but she hoped for a cute, polite guy with the sense of humor.

It wouldn't hurt if he was a ninja too, because that way they would have a lot in common and a lot of topics to discuss. Unless he was an ANBU member, then he would have to lie about his missions and lies weren't a good ground for a successful relationship. Not that she hoped the one date would lead to a relationship at all. Maybe to a kiss and hopefully a second date, but she would start thinking about having a boyfriend after at least three dates. Or if the guy was really cute, and that was including hot body and nice face features, then she would make an exception.

A few drops of the perfume on her wrists and cleavage and she was good to go! She would become too nervous soon and she would hate to ruin her hard work to look good by running to the appointed place of the meeting. Kunoichi weren't immune to sweating and her unpleasant body smell definitely wouldn't attract her date.

A slow and steady walk brought her to a fashionable part of the village, with fancy tea houses and theater, a few elite shops and a several pricey restaurants. Definitely not a usual route for any of her friends. Or hers, to be honest.

She resisted the temptation the look at the expensive clothes at the shopping windows; there would be time for that too, especially if the date goes well and they come here again! In that case, she should start saving money; these clothes would look stunning on her and she would love to wear it to a theater show on some of her upcoming dates! Or maybe-

''Good evening, madame.''

Ino was preoccupied with daydreaming about the new clothes she didn't notice she arrived at the restaurant. Fortunately the polite host greeted her.

''Good evening,'' she said. ''I am meeting somebody here.''

''Do you have a reservation?''

''He probably made a reservation,'' she stuttered lamely, never thinking about the reservation until this moment. ''He must have arrived already!'' she explained, smiling.

''I suppose you don't have a name of the gentleman.''

''No,'' Ino admitted. ''It was supposed to be our first romantic meeting.''

''I see. Why don't you go inside and check if your date is already there? If not, you can wait at the bar. Unfortunately, I can't offer a table because we are full.''

''That's great! Thank you, sir! And don't worry, I didn't plan to stay here by myself.''

''You are welcome. Enjoy the rest of the evening.''

Ino stepped into a dinning hall, skimming the guests quickly. To her disappointment, the majority of tables was occupied with couples, meaning nobody waited for her! Several tables at the corner had one person, but nobody resembled to the given description.

''Madame?'' the waiter recognized her confusion. ''Do you need a table?''

''I guess I am a bit early,'' she smiled. ''I am meeting with someone, so I will wait at the bar.''

So far not good, Ino thought while sipping on a plain water. She arrived early and was sitting at the bar! Now they couldn't talk about her tardiness. Or her work. And she wouldn't get compliments because the stupid dress would wrinkle after being worn for too long. And how didn't she remember to ask for a name for the reservation? A code, a fake nickname, a something! If she wasn't about to calm down, she would become wrinkled as well. She would wait for a while and that was it.

The only bright side was her appropriate dress. Every single detail about the restaurant was classy; the expensive flowers on the tables, illumination, soft music, gallant waiters. Definitely not the every day hanging spot. Despite her dress, Ino was getting more uncomfortable, stretching her neck to see the guests entering and hoping one of them would be her date. And soon.

Ino counted too many minutes and too many guests that were not her date and silly thoughts began to creep into her mind **.**

Maybe her date saw her, decided she was not his type and left. Or maybe she seemed intimidating. Or maybe she already dated that guy, so he didn't see the point in having a date with her again. Maybe he was late because he decided to bring flowers, but she closed the shop earlier than usual to dress up for dinner.

She didn't know how much time exactly passed, but the couple who arrived after her was already on the main course. Also she was smiling at the bartender more nervously than before, aware the probability of her date coming was decreasing by every minute.

''Excuse me.''

''Yes?'' she replied, holding back from stepping down from the stool and hugging her long-waited date.

Beside her was standing a tall, long-haired man. He was wearing a neat attire which was suiting him nicely and she could feel the scent of the aftershave. But she disliked what she saw, first because the man wasn't pleased to speak to her and secondly, he was awfully familiar.

''Are you waiting for your date?'' he asked.

His voice was quiet, as if he didn't want to draw attention with his question in case somebody was listening to their conversation.

''How do you know?''

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. She could clearly see purple lines around his eyes on the pale skin. The golden eyes that looked at hers the moment after confirmed her suspicion.

The man talking to her was one of the legendary Sannin! Ino saw his picture in a several books she needed to study and Tsunade would mention him every now and then. She has never seen him before in person because he was a scientist and usually abroad, leading other shinobi or working on different projects around the country.

If he was standing right next to her, if he knew she was expecting somebody and didn't look happy, it meant the evening was about to end.

''This was your place to meet, wasn't it?''

How did he know those details? Somebody must have told him.

That meant he was there to cancel it.

''My date is not coming,'' Ino sighed, staring at her high heels.

''Worse,'' he laughed quietly, taking a seat on her right. ''Your date is me.''

Huh?


	2. Agreement

**_Agreement_**

Orochimaru raised his hand as if he was about to call for a waiter at the same time Ino got up from her seat.

''What are you doing?'' he asked.

''Going home.''

''Home?'' he repeated and also stood up. ''Aren't we supposed to have dinner together?''

''We were, but you are one of the legendary Sannin!'' she hissed.

''So? That title doesn't mean I don't feel hunger and by recognizing me, you revealed you are ninja as well.''

''I am.''

''Then I would like you to join me.''

The waiter approached, but he waited for them to address him, standing close to them and making the situation even more awkward.

''We will have a nice meal, talk a bit, then go home. Separately.''

How does one turn down the man who waited for her all this time and remained polite, despite the disappointment in his date?

And yes, it was probably her only opportunity to talk to a living legend in private! But what could she ask him? Would he be bored by her questioning?

He smiled briefly when she didn't move, taking the opportunity to instruct the waiter to bring the menus. Ino smiled too and he led her to their table. He went behind the seat prepared for her, as if he wanted to help her sit down. And that gallant gesture erased her doubts about accepting his invitation. Maybe he wasn't the one she expected, but at least he was a gentleman.

And so she was sitting across one of the legendary Sannin, thinking about the conversation starter while pretending to read the menu.

''I suppose you know my name.''

Ino peaked over the menu to see his date gazing at her, not at the menu.

''I do,'' she said and hid her head behind the menu. ''Orochimaru-sama,'' she added quietly.

''And how should I address you?''

Still staring at her. She took the hint and placed the menu on the table.

''Ino will be fine.''

''And your full name is?''

''Yamanaka Ino.''

''Glad to meet you, Yamanaka Ino,'' he said and nodded briefly, as if he would have bowed if they had been standing.

She couldn't believe it! What could he have concluded from the first five minutes with her? That she was the rudest person in the world! And she was counting on leaving a good first impression! The fact he was not some random guy interested into dating, but a famous and important person, almost like Hokage, was not helping her to be natural and relaxed. But no matter how nervous she was feeling she had to make up for her rude behavior somehow!

Since he was the polite one and made her introduce herself, maybe she could fix the damage by praising his work and contribution to medical science. Perhaps ask about his future plans or mention their common acquaintances, if there were any. Or she should request for his instructions on some medical project she might invent by the end of the evening.

He didn't seem to have the same thoughts as her, concentrated on the menu. His hands didn't look as if they belonged to the one of the strongest people in Konoha. They were delicate and held the menu gently, as if they were woman's. Not the best compliment to a man. Maybe she should read the menu as well.

While she was thinking about what to say to seem smart and mature, he was the one who spoke first.

''What kind of wine would you prefer?''

Right, they were supposed to have dinner because this was a date, not a business meeting or ceremony.

''Not too sour one?''

''It depends on the food,'' he explained, putting his menu on the table. ''What will you have?''

''Not fish?''

''Then red wine,'' he concluded with a smile, despite her clumsy answers. ''Do we need ice?''

''Do you?''

''Not me. It ruins the taste and I hate cold drinks.''

''Then you should probably order for us both.''

''Okay,'' he said and picked the menu up again.

So much for her fancy dress and being mature! She couldn't tell the difference between the bottles of wine, the only description for wine that existed in her vocabulary was sour and not sour. So embarrassing. And what if she hated the wine? Would she succeed to pretend it was okay and she liked it? Maybe she should order the dessert right away and stop pretending she was ready to dine with a stranger who was not a stranger at all!

''I apologize for my rudeness,'' Orochimaru said suddenly. ''Would you like a different drink? I presumed the wine would go nicely with the food, but you can have something else. I mean, I don't know what you would like to eat and I am terrible at this.''

''At what?''

''Dating.''

''Oh.''

Ino almost succeeded not to chuckle, but didn't he just confess he was nervous as well? How adorable actually. And this was maybe her chance to look less confused and prove she would be a fun dining partner!

''Shall we start over?'' she smiled.

''I would love to.''

''Great,'' she chuckled. ''My name is Yamanaka Ino and I came here to meet and dine with a dark-haired loner.''

''Then you are sitting at the right table. My name is Orochimaru and I will have some wine with my dinner. Would you like wine, Ino?''

''Yes, please.''

''A bottle or a glass?''

''A glass for the start.''

''Ice?''

''Still no.''

The waiter came to take their drink order as soon as Orochimaru called him. That might mean the waiter stared at them during their awkward introduction.

''Let's move on with the dinner,'' he opened the menu on the table then looked at her. ''Are you hungry?''

''Starving!'' she admitted. ''I didn't eat at all, trying to look thin for tonight, I can't wait to order!''

''In that case, do you prefer cold or warm appetizer?''

''An appetizer?''

''A small meal before the main course. Its preparation shouldn't take long, so you won't starve much longer.''

How nice of him to think about her empty stomach! But was it lady-like to eat both appetizer and the main course?

''You don't have to restrain around me, eat as much as you want,'' he said, obviously recognizing her hesitation. ''And for the record, a girl like you shouldn't be dieting.''

She decided to ignore his comment and again pretend to read the menu. The names of the appetizers sounded strange to her and it was impossible to anticipate how big the portion was.

''Did you try some of the appetizers on the list?'' she asked.

''All of them. Do you need a recommendation?''

Ino was about to ask for his advice, but the waiter brought their wine. Instead of two glasses with wine in them, the glasses were empty and the wine was in a strangely shaped glass bottle. Orochimaru didn't seem surprised with this, he immediately ordered different appetizers for her to try. She agreed to his idea and the waiter left to get their order.

''What are you looking at?'' he asked, noticing her stare into a bottle with wine.

''I was wondering what kind of wine you ordered,'' she lied.

''I will pour it for you,'' he said and took the wine to pour it in the glasses.

Halfway to her glass, he placed the bottle back on the table.

''You are not a minor, are you?'' he asked, watching people around them, as if to make sure nobody would think of them as inappropriate couple.

''Of course I am an adult! Can't you tell?''

''I don't know. Women these days all look the same. And having dinner with a minor is one thing, but getting her drunk is a crime.''

''I am not a minor. I will be twenty soon.''

''Great,'' he raised the bottle from the table. ''Then tell me how much wine you would like.''

The color of the wine reminded her of a ruby while being poured into a glass.

''Red wine is usually served in a decanter to free it from sediment,'' Orochimaru explained, then moved on to his glass. ''Depending on a wine, a decanter can have many different shapes.''

Great, she was almost twenty and never heard of a decanter. Very mature. She also had to try the wine and not show she hated it. She should have ordered a milkshake, it would be more appropriate.

He raised his glass and pointed to hers, so she mimicked his moves and their glasses clinked. That was the easy part. Now drinking.

''Is it sour?'' he asked after she tasted the wine.

''No!'' she said, a bit too loud. ''It's tasty!''

He didn't say anything, but his smirk was enough to confirm he expected she would like the wine.

The smallest bites of the most delicious food were served on a large plate. Ino remembered Orochimaru's instructions about restraining and dieting, so she tried a few nicely looking pieces.

''How do you like it?''

''Yum!'' she managed to say with her full mouth.

''Now you should take a sip of wine,'' he suggested and she listened.

His greatest idea so far! The red wine tasted like an additional spice to the food! Amazing.

After another round a piece of appetizer paired with the wine, Ino noticed Orochimaru didn't eat or drink, he was watching her munching and mumbling happily after each bite. And yes, he was smiling.

This was like a kindergarten, not a dinner between two adults!

''So,'' she cleared her throat after taking a sip of water from a different glass, ''how often do you come here? I mean, this isn't your first time here because you ordered the perfect combination of the appetizer and wine.''

''Good conclusion. I come here more often than I would like, but it is my first time with someone who truly enjoys the good food.''

''How is it possible to come here too often? I mean, this is delicious!''

''For a successful blind date, a company is as important as the food.''

''Does that mean your blind dates are not successful?''

''I am here with you. I believe that answers your question.''

''Oh. Right.''

''I am glad you brought that up because ever since I realized we have been waiting for each other I want to ask you why you were looking at the ads in the magazine. A young woman like yourself sure has plenty of opportunities to meet fine young men.''

''So far every one of them was a jerk,'' Ino replied as shortly as she could. ''I wanted to try something different.''

''Too bad you ended up here with me,'' he said and took a first sip of wine.

His tone didn't reveal whether he expected she would deny it. After all, they would go home right after they finish their dinner, wouldn't they?

''Don't worry, this is not a real date,'' he said when he put his glass down. ''I didn't invite you to stay because I am delusional and think someone as young as you would consider someone like me as a potential boyfriend. I was readying myself to spend this evening to dine with a woman and I will.''

He was readying himself? Was he nervous before? Just like her?

''Do you like blind dates?'' she heard herself asking.

''I don't. So much stress over nothing.''

''Why is your ad in a magazine then?''

''Because I came to a certain age where I don't meet new people often, so if I don't start dating Jiraiya, and I doubt he is interested, I find this a convenient way to meet single women.''

''Why this, if you don't like it?''

''I tried everything else. Retired kunoichi don't like to hear my name, let alone consider going out on a date with me. Civilian women I met during the years find hard to understand what my occupation is. I would dare to say this is my only option.''

He was obviously interested into dating, so instead of a boring work she wanted to mention, maybe she could bring up his private life and thoughts and desires. Not that she knew women who would date someone like him, but this evening would be more pleasant if they discussed books and movies instead of lethal poisons and their latest missions. By discussing common topics she could participate in conversation what couldn't be possible if they would stick to their careers. Spending a Friday night and having a lesson over dinner wasn't fun at all.

''Are you in the mood for dinner?'' she asked, realizing she ate the rest of the appetizers.

''I am, but I am not in a rush. Are you?''

''My plan for tonight was also this dinner, so no.''

''Why don't we order more wine before the main course?''

Orochimaru didn't wait for her answer, his hand was already in the air to call the waiter. The waiter politely presented them the specialties and went to get more wine. Ino was barely listening to the waiter because the sleeve of Orochimaru's shirt shifted when he raised his hand and revealed a strange tattoo on the left forearm.

''What does your tattoo mean?'' she asked as soon as they were left alone.

''Tattoo?'' he repeated then lifted his sleeve. ''You mean this?''

''I have never seen that kind of ornament.''

''And I am certain you won't see it. This is a summoning tattoo.''

''Why is it on your left arm then? I saw Naruto and Sasuke-kun summoning with their right hand.''

''What about Tsunade? Have you seen her summoning?''

''I haven't.''

''She also uses left hand. Jiraiya too is a master summon.''

''Oh.''

That was exactly what she was concerned about. She asked a simple question about a tattoo, hoping it would lead to a story about a certain memory, hopefully a happy one, not a lesson on summoning!

''And what is your summon?'' she asked with the intention to change the topic and mentioning an animal couldn't be bad.

Naruto's summons were frogs and they were funny, then Kakashi could summon several dogs and-

''My summon is Manda, king of snakes.''

She must have made a scared grimace because Orochimaru laughed.

''It's a good thing I didn't brag with his size,'' he chuckled. ''Should we discuss food now?''

''Yes!'' she said and drank what was left in her glass.

He was still laughing quietly when the waiter brought more wine and wondered if they had decided about their order. They took two different main courses that would be served on a large plate, so they could try both.

''What's so funny?'' Ino asked while Orochimaru was preoccupied with wine again. ''My fear of snakes?''

''No. Your honesty is refreshing. Can I ask for more of it?''

''Of what?''

''Your honesty,'' he raised his glass, full again, and pointed to hers, also full.

''I guess,'' she reluctantly raised her glass. ''Unless your questions include live snakes.''

''They don't include animals of any kind,'' he said as their glasses clinked. ''Only questions about strange women behavior.''

''I behave strangely?'' she put her glass down without drinking the wine.

''Maybe. For example, if this had been a real date, would you have ordered a salad?''

''Maybe. Why do you ask?''

''Because I don't understand the need for deception.''

''It is not a deception, I-''

''Then the salad must be your favorite meal.''

She couldn't deny it and remain honest. Single or not, he got to know women well.

''Besides isn't the salad the worst if you intend to drink alcoholic beverages?''

''I would have had water,'' she admitted.

''Such a boring date! Isn't this better? I will insist that you order at least two desserts.''

''We are having dessert?''

''If you like.''

''I love sweets.''

''I am glad. And isn't the whole point of dating to get to know the other person better? Why pretending?''

''To leave a good impression?''

''Basic manners will do. I would like to know whether my date smokes, eats meat and despises men with long hair on the first date, not on the seventh.''

''I don't smoke, I love meat and I don't care about the hair length,'' Ino chuckled.

''It wasn't hard, was it?''

''No, but men are good at pretending as well.''

''Is that so?''

''Are you saying you never pretended to be different than your real self to impress the woman you like?''

''I would dare to say I didn't.''

''Have you ever praised a woman's cooking skills and eaten raw food, so she wouldn't get angry or hurt? Have you lied about your dangerous missions so she wouldn't worry?''

''Well, I have.''

''More than once?''

''It was for the greater good.''

''In the end the woman liked you more because of it.''

''It's not the same as pretending.''

''It's worse.''

Orochimaru's attempt to deny he has been pretending as well was ruined when the waiter brought fresh water and utensils.

''I didn't lie in my ad. Why did you choose mine among others?''

''It was detailed.''

''Detailed?''

''I was looking for an apartment recently.''

''To buy?''

''To rent.''

''I don't see the connection.''

''The terrible flats, not having the basics, have short description so you have to call and request details. You are disappointing when you finally see it. I rented the cutest little flat that had the perfect ad, honest and detailed.''

''Ah. So behind the interesting description there must be an interesting person.''

''Exactly. I would never meet with a guy whose ad says he is looking for a relationship with a nice woman. Of course he is, you are too, but you tried to get the readers' attention.''

''Interesting approach.''

Ino didn't know if her way of choosing the date also counted as strange, but she didn't care enough to ask. The conversation was far from stiff and the wine was tastier with each gulp.

''So you live by yourself?'' Orochimaru asked.

''For now, yes.''

''For now?''

''I have been handling the finances successfully, but that might change, depending on my work. Maybe I search for a roommate.''

''Or move in with your boyfriend.''

''Someday. I definitely don't plan to rush a relationship because of the split bills.''

''Wise.''

Another interruption was now related to arranging the table for a serving platter.

''Except that the person is interesting, and I am taking that as a compliment, what else did you conclude from my ad? Please be honest.''

''I didn't expect you, that's for sure.''

''Strange. I was convinced my description was accurate. A busy workaholic in search for company, a bit of a loner, dark-haired and in a good shape.''

''It sounded a lot like Sasuke-kun,'' Ino answered, playing with the tablecloth.

''Sasuke-kun? Uchiha Sasuke?''

Still playing with the tablecloth. Why did she confess it anyway? She could have easily think of something that would make her look better than what she really was – naive girl!

''Well now, this is a whole new level of compliments,'' Orochimaru was smiling when she finally looked up. ''From my description, you pictured Uchiha Sasuke. I had no idea we are so much alike.''

''I don't think you interpreted it well.''

''Will you take that away from me?''

''I won't, Sasuke-kun's twin brother.''

They both burst out laughing, Orochimaru poured them more wine, their glasses clinked and she enjoyed more than she could imagine.

They talked about Sasuke some more and found more similarities between him and Orochimaru what made them laugh again.

''And what were you thinking while waiting for your date, who couldn't possibly be me?''

''First I was cursing myself for not requesting a name of the reservation while arranging the date,'' Ino explained.

''You wouldn't have received it, even if you had asked.''

''Why? Is that a rule?''

''It's my rule. I refuse to reveal more about myself to the potential date.''

''It could have been a code, a color or an animal,'' Ino suggested.

''I prefer complete secrecy and surprise effect. If you had only a hunch I had been your date, you would have left without giving me the opportunity to talk you into staying.''

''And why did you invite me to stay?''

''As I said before, I was ready to spend the evening in a woman's company.''

''Why my company?''

''I guess I liked how polite you were while waiting. Yes, I hoped you would be a little older, but I don't regret inviting you.''

''Yet. You didn't see me eat like there is no tomorrow,'' she chuckled.

''Then I can't wait to see it.''

Orochimaru didn't have to wait for long, a huge platter of food was placed in the middle of their table. Like the real gentleman, he waited until Ino put enough food on her plate and had the first bite.

''It looks delicious, it smells delicious and it is delicious!'' she said, getting ready to try both for the second time.

Her dinner partner ate silently, he spoke only to propose another round of wine and water what she declined, explaining she wouldn't have enough room for food if she drank more.

Unlike the appetizers, that Ino munched quickly and greedily, now she ate slowly and truly enjoyed every bite.

''So far I have been the only one asking questions,'' Orochimaru stated when he took a short break from eating. ''Are you concerned you might ask something related to snakes again? Or you have nothing to ask me?''

''Honestly?''

''As always.''

''I am thinking that my questions might be too intimate.''

''Are we going to discuss weird fetishes or fantasies?''

''No!''

''Too bad,'' Orochimaru said, swirling his glass of wine. ''It could have been interesting.''

''Okay then, here is what I want to know. Is there a certain type of woman you are looking for?''

''When I gather all of the experience, she would have to be a widow, not a divorcee, with grown up children and older than forty.''

''Older than forty?'' Ino repeated. ''Does that mean you are fifty?''

''Let's leave it at fifty,'' he said, preoccupying his mouth with more wine, possibly to avoid further questioning.

''If only twenty-year-olds had your manners.''

''Impossible. They hardly know how to behave around other people, how could they charm beautiful women?''

Ino couldn't reply due to her full mouth, only stare.

''Yes, I called you beautiful,'' Orochimaru repeated clearly. ''Is that a problem?''

''No,'' she swallowed the food and continued her questioning. ''Why did you pick this restaurant?''

''It's far from my usual route. There is only a slight chance to run into an acquaintance here.''

''So you are hiding?''

''I am not ashamed, if that's what you are implying. My friends can be more than curious and after a bad date, and I had plenty of those, I am not in the mood for teasing.''

''Is this also a bad date?''

''This is dinner, not a date.''

''Is it bad?''

''Far from it.''

Couple of bites more and Ino began feeling pretty stuffed. She wiped her mouth with the napkin and leaned in her seat. Orochimaru was also done, having his arm around the back of the chair, holding a tall glass as if it belonged there and he adored its content. He probably did, the wine was tasty, but there was no room for more in her full stomach.

Orochimaru probably felt the alcohol influence, having a small satisfied smile and more softened gaze than at the beginning of their dinner. She could almost describe him as an attractive man.

''What are you looking at?'' he smirked. ''Do you think I am handsome?''

''No. But you have great taste in wine.''

''That's something,'' he raised his glass as if in her honor.

''Very important.''

''Crucial.''

They were silent, gazing at each other for a long moment. The silence wasn't awkward, they weren't friends neither it mattered. By now, Ino didn't find a single flaw that was making him repulsive or uninteresting to other women. She had more to ask regarding his preference, maybe he was too picky, because she didn't know a woman who wouldn't be impressed with this classy place, fine wine and a polite date with whom she could talk about everything.

Ino opened her mouth to pop her next question about Orochimaru's dating habits and expectations, but another woman's screech was way louder.

''Orochi-kun!''

After hearing his name, Orochimaru bent his head down and placed his hands into his lap, as if he wanted to hide under the table. Another loud greeting made him look at Ino sheepishly, silently apologizing for causing her inconvenience.

Ino didn't understand a thing. A woman in a neat costume and a smile plastered across her face was approaching their table. Who was she and why was she yelling?

''Damn it,'' Orochimaru muttered, raising himself from his seat. ''Good evening, Madoka,'' he greeted the woman.

''Orochi-kun, why are you always so formal? You can call me Madi-chan! Or use other pet names!''

At first, the woman was loud because she was far away, which was rude. She continued with the same loud voice, so Ino wondered if she was deaf.

''I know what would help you become more friendly, but I can't force you! When will you have time for me?''

''I am busy,'' Orochimaru replied shortly.

''If you found time to entertain children, then you can find the time for us as well.''

Did this Madoka witch refer to Ino as a child? And what about her turned Orochimaru into a petrified boy? Where did the one of the legendary Sannin go? Ino was about to bring him back and send this woman to wherever she came from!

Ino stood up, went around the table to stand on Orochimaru's right and lightly brushed her palm against his, just for him to notice her. He did, he quickly turned his head to her, looking confused.

''Low blood pressure,'' Ino formed with her lips.

''Huh?'' Orochimaru succeeded to ask before Ino locked gazes with Madoka who finally stopped talking.

He didn't get an answer from Ino neither Madoka gave an explanation for her sudden silence. Not that he wanted her to talk, but he got ready for at least another couple of minutes of her blabbering. Ino was standing still, next to him, her gaze fixated on something in the distance.

''Ino, are you feeling okay?'' he asked, closely inspecting her face in search for a clue.

Nothing.

Ino resembled to a statue, a very nice one though, she barely breathed and her lips were tight, as if she ate a lemon.

''Sir, are there any problems?''

The waiter noticed his guests were not seated and that one of them is behaving rather strangely.

''Is the madame okay? Should I get her something?''

Orochimaru couldn't reply, he was just at the right spot to gather Ino in his arms when she lost consciousness. Cupping her head so it wouldn't fall down, he placed her on her seat.

''Sir?''

The waiter was persistent and Orochimaru both understood him and was becoming annoyed by his constant questions. If only he could find out what happened so suddenly, maybe the waiter or somebody else in the room could help. He had to try everything before taking Ino to the hospital and being obligated to explain what exactly the two of them were doing when they were all dressed up at the same place at the same time! Naturally Ino's well-being was a priority, but nothing about her seemed unusual. Her breathing was consistent, her cheeks were rosy, she only appeared tired. Was it alcohol to blame? Wasn't she drinking enough water?

Water might wake her, if only she wasn't wearing this nice dress, he would splash her face. Although that might ruin her make up. Slapping a woman in public, despite the purpose was to wake her up, was unacceptable. Especially a woman this young and a complete stranger until tonight!

''Did you check her pulse, sir?'' the waiter asked.

Orochimaru didn't check anything, concerned Ino would open her eyes any second and catch him touch her in a way she considered as inappropriate. Slowly and carefully, he encircled her wrist to check the pulse.

''Wouldn't you feel it better on her neck?''

Of course he would feel it better on her neck! Orochimaru would also be a smart adviser if somebody else would be the executor of his orders! The dress seemed tight and it should be loosened, the freezing cold water would definitely rouse her and her delicate neck was the perfect spot for pulse measurement!

As gently as possibly, Orochimaru searched for a pulse on Ino's neck. His hand was sweaty and her neck so sleek and-

''Do you feel the pressure?''

The pressure! She mentioned it a moment before she passed out!

''She is suffering from a low blood pressure, she will get around soon!'' Orochimaru explained to the waiter who happily went to inform guests nearby that Ino would be fine.

Now Orochimaru could breathe normally and wait by Ino's side.

He didn't hear about this medical condition, but if she announced it and could feel it coming, then it probably wasn't serious. It doesn't explain why she stood up, but now it only mattered she would be okay.

She frowned a bit then scratched her nose, as if she was asleep on the chair. What amazed him the most, her hair and clothes were impeccable. Or it appeared so to him, after this pleasant dinner he spent with her. Or because she was so young. And beautiful.

''Did it last long?'' Ino murmured, frowning at the light.

''What?'' he said, unaware she came to her senses.

''What are you doing on the floor?'' she asked, pointing at him kneeling next to her.

''You scared the hell out of me,'' he said, shaking off the dust from his dark pants and returning to his seat. ''What did just happen?''

''I thought I wouldn't succeed due to wine I drank, but I did,'' she chuckled.

''What did you do?'' he asked.

''Where is that loud woman?''

Oh. He wasn't aware until now Madoka was gone.

''You did that?''

''Uh-huh,'' she smirked and took a sip of water.

''But how? And why?''

''Oh please, I bet every person in the restaurant wanted her to leave. She is not the most polite person I met.''

''I agree, but that doesn't explain how you made her leave.''

''I didn't make her. I took control over her body and led it far away from here.''

''You what?''

She chuckled when he spluttered his question.

''Wait a minute. I heard about mind reading among members of your clan. Is the mind control also your specialty?''

''Oh yes. It does require a lot of practice, but it's not impossible, as you could see.''

''Amazing.''

''I am flattered I managed to impress you, but don't spread the word about it. I am not supposed to use my ability for fun.''

''It wasn't for fun. It was an emergency.''

''It wasn't in a battle or for espionage. This never happened.''

''I wish it didn't. First that horrible woman, then you unconscious.''

''Unconsciousness is a side-effect, it's not easy to switch bodies. But who is that woman? A former girlfriend? Or a date?''

''Not even close. We met at the pharmacy and I recommended a lotion for her hands. She took it as flirting and bugs me ever since.''

''But the two of you didn't go on a date?''

''No. I refuse every time.''

''Why? Maybe she is the one who meets all of your criteria.''

''She doesn't. The reason I recommended a lotion to her was the shortage of the usual one she has been using. She was extremely rude to the pharmacist and I felt sorry for him. I am a regular customer and I knew it wasn't his fault.''

''You were fascinated with my honesty and I am glad to learn one of a legendary Sannin can be afraid of someone.''

''I am not afraid of her.''

''But you can't do anything about her. You are helpless.''

''Are you going to gloat over my sad destiny?''

''No! I am trying to comfort you, since now I know you are human just like me.''

''Unfortunately I am. As a woman, do you have an advice how to make her stop haunting me?''

''Go out on a date with her and be a total jerk. That should cool her off.''

''Not going to happen.''

''Or seduce one of her friends. She will lose her friend and hate you.''

''Too soap opera like. I won't go near her or her friends.''

''You can pretend you have a girlfriend. Maybe ask a female friend to help you out.''

''Tsunade? I would rather endure Madoka's tormenting.''

''Or find a boyfriend for her!''

''My greatest enemy doesn't deserve to suffer in her company.''

''Then pay somebody to annoy her like she annoys you.''

Maybe Jiraiya would accept this. But then Orochimaru would have to explain and his friend would become too curious and in the end recommend her as a date!

''Did you add a pharmacist to your story so I could be impressed with your kind gesture?'' Ino asked.

''I wish I never said a word in that pharmacy. I can't stand that woman.''

''Aren't you afraid she might turn up as your blind date?''

''That's why I always come earlier and sit in the back. Now that she knows about this place, I should look for another appropriate restaurant.''

''What would you have done if she had appeared before me?''

''I would have been forced to leave.''

''And we would have never met.''

And that would be such a shame, he thought. Ino remained silent for awhile and he hoped she was thinking the same.

''Would you like a dessert?'' he asked.

''I would, but I don't have room for it. I ate too much,'' she said, placing her palms on her flat stomach. ''But you can order for yourself if you feel like it.''

He wasn't in the mood for a dessert neither he wanted to go home.

''Why don't you think about the dessert while I go to the ladies' room?''

Ino gracefully raised from her seat, readjusted her dress and headed towards the restroom. Orochimaru seized that chance to call the waiter who unexpectedly approached as soon as Orochimaru looked at him.

''Accept my deepest apologies, sir. I have been waiting for the opportune moment to apologize for keeping you waiting. I mean, you did inform me you were expecting your date, but I couldn't have known the woman you were waiting for was, well, you know.''

''It's fine,'' Orochimaru replied with a stiff smile.

The last thing he needed was a nosy waiter questioning him about Ino and her motives to accept his invitation for a dinner. Even if she did notice the quizzical looks of the other people dining here, she didn't show it. He didn't have a feeling she wanted to leave the restaurant as soon as possible. Ino could have pretended to tolerate his company, but it was impossible to fake every single moment. Or it wasn't? He honestly hoped she had a good time. At least a bit.

''If there is something I can do to make it up to you-''

''Actually there is,'' Orochimaru interrupted an exaggerated apology.

For him, the evening came to an end way too fast and he wasn't ready to say goodbye. Yet.

''Anything you say, sir.''

''All I need is information. Can you help me out?''

''I will do my best, sir.''

As Ino was returning to her seat, Orochimaru observed her better. First because she was gorgeous and secondly to decide if she was properly dressed for what he was about to suggest. The decision was hers in the end, no matter what he thought about her clothes and shoes.

''Did you make up your mind about having dessert?''

''I didn't because I don't want this evening to end. Do you?''

''What do you have in mind?'' she eyed him, having a smile.

''Dancing, if you would like.''

''I love dancing!''

Did he imagine Ino jumped in her seat? Did she love dancing that much?

''Where would we go?'' she asked.

''To a club?''

She chuckled to his silly reply.

''Do you like dancing?'' she asked.

''I do.''

''Shall we request for a check?''

''That's been taken care of.''

''No! Why didn't you ask me before paying?''

''Because I talked you into staying and before that, I invited a date to a dinner. I can't expect my date to pay if I was the one making the reservation and initiated the whole thing in the first place.''

''Okay,'' she pouted a bit. ''Sort of.''

He waited until she finished her wine then went behind her seat to help her get up.

''Thank you,'' she smiled.

Orochimaru faked calmness; he was surprised she accepted his proposal for dancing and excited because he couldn't wait to dance with her! Would he disappoint her? Would she regret it in the end? What would come of this date that was supposed to include dinner only?

''I can't wait to dance!'' she clapped her hands. ''That's the perfect opportunity to test your good shape!''

''And your endurance in wearing high heels.''

''I will take them off if necessary!''

They were laughing while greeting the hospitable staff and leaving the fancy district.

The dancing would definitely be fun.


	3. Yes to all

**_Yes to all_**

''So where are we going?''

''To a dance club?''

''I meant, if you have already been there,'' Ino explained.

''I haven't. It will be my first time.''

''Mine too,'' she said, recognizing the neighborhood her friends never chose, describing it as too far away from the center and therefore far away from cute guys.

She was about to ask where Orochimaru got the information about this dance club, but he was not next to her any more!

Where did he go? And more important, why? They were having a good time two seconds ago!

''What's with the sad face?''

The question came from a short-haired man not far behind her, approaching from the badly illuminated part of the street. As he was coming closer, Ino noticed his clothes were the same as Orochimaru's, the two of them were the same height, had the same complexion and were watching her while having the same sly grin!

She couldn't believe it! He transformed!

''What's wrong?''

Luckily his voice remained the same.

''What do you mean, what's wrong? Where did you go? I mean, where did the real you go?''

He might have said something as a reply, but she didn't hear it, staring as if hypnotized at the short, bright hair and at the boyish face who couldn't be more than twenty! Twenty-five tops!

''What?'' Orochimaru asked, running his hand through the short hair. ''Don't you like my haircut?''

''But why?'' she asked. ''Your hair is fine, I mean-''

''We both want to dance, don't we? I would prefer to blend in, so we don't draw attention.''

''But I don't care who you are. Or how you look.''

''Maybe you don't, but other people do. Let's go inside,'' he said, pointing his head towards the club's entrance.

The loud music wasn't so loud on the streets and the flashing colorful lights marked the dance floor. The club was nicely decorated, with the tables on the first floor and two bars on the opposite sides of the dance floor. For those who preferred standing there were several square bar tables with no stools. The band was playing on a small stage and present people were hanging out at the bar and nodded their heads along the rhythm. It was still early.

''Dancing or drinks?'' Orochimaru asked.

''I say we take one of the bar tables and wait until until more people get to the dance floor.''

''Okay.''

They both leaned on the square table and watched the few people dancing. They were not skilled dancers, but they probably had enough drinks to try anyway.

''You still didn't explain why you were sad before.''

Despite herself, Ino startled because the bright-haired boy was standing on her left and talked straight into her ear.

''Sorry. Did I scare you?''

''You certainly surprised me.''

''Like at the time I transformed?''

''Yes. I thought you left me alone to face all the jerks in the club by myself.''

''Jerks?''

''You know, vulgar men who pretend they know how to dance just so they could feel you up.''

''The dancing is the perfect excuse for it,'' he said, looking at the clumsy couples on the floor.

''I know it is. If you only think about it, I will take control of your body and take it to Madoka!''

''On a second thought, we don't have to dance at all.''

''I am joking, silly, but don't leave me alone for too long.''

''Why would I leave you?''

''I was asking myself the same when you disappeared to transform.''

''Does that mean you are having a good time?''

''Oh yes! Are you ready to take over the dance floor?''

''Only if you are,'' he said, offering his left hand.

She was so she accepted his hand and they joined the dancing crowd.

Maybe Orochimaru did take point in what she had said about inappropriate touching, his hands never went what would be considered as too low or held her too tight. He was light on his feet and his whole body moved as well, adjusting to the rhythm of the song as well as to her. He was neither too close or too far, he knew what he was doing and she was feeling like a dancing queen!

He was leading, but he also gave her enough space for the desired change of the dance moves. He was reading her signals flawlessly; he was spinning her around every time she would want it, danced slowly to help her catch her breath, he was an expert.

''Talking about the good shape!'' she laughed when they took a little break. ''Where did you learn to dance like a professional?''

''I didn't have to learn. I am a ninja and dancing is practically the same like fighting, coordination of movements by watching your opponent, in this case, a dancing partner.''

''You are a bad liar and I am a mind reader,'' she chuckled. ''You will tell me all about it after I get us something to drink. What would you like?''

''Out of the question. You will not pay.''

''Fine, then give me money.''

''I can get you a drink.''

''But I will be faster. Trust me on this one.''

''Fine. Then I will have the same as you.''

''I will be right back!''

Ino knew Orochimaru would object to her idea, because he was a gentleman and everything, but the club was crowded and most of the people where ordering drinks at the bar and most of them were men. She was about to use her charm on both customers and the bartenders to get two drinks faster than any man. It worked every time so far and this night wasn't an exception. Her dancing partner was impressed when she handed him a glass in a record time.

''Amazing. How did you make them notice you? There were at least twenty people in line.''

''Every girl knows when she needs to flutter her eyelashes,'' Ino chuckled.

''What did you get us?'' Orochimaru asked, observing the red liquid with lots of ice.

''Non-alcoholic cocktail.''

''They ran out of the alcohol?''

''No, but I was thirsty and these are delicious!''

She watched him stir the drink with a tiny straw then cautiously take the tiny first sip. Unfortunately his expression was the opposite of the one she hoped for.

''Why did you make that face? You don't like it?''

''I do, it's tasty, but there is so much ice and-''

''I will get you one without ice!''

''You don't have to bother, the ice will melt and-''

''I will return before you know it,'' she said and took the cocktail out of his hand.

The first time she went to the bar was because she wanted to pay for something and act like an adult.

The second time was a proof she wasn't one. She wasn't able to memorize a single thing about a person with whom she spent the entire evening! At the very beginning Orochimaru told her he hated cold drinks when they discussed wine. So stupid of her to forget about it! And he was so nice to her, patient and sweet, no wonder awful women like Madoka wanted him to themselves!

''You didn't have to,'' he said as she handed him a glass with no ice.

''You would have done the same for me,'' she explained.

Instead of denying it, he tasted the drink and either he faked he liked it not to offend her or he was too thirsty, so he ignored the taste.

''Is it okay?''

''Don't worry about it.''

''Putting my horrible waitress skills aside, will you tell me when and where did you learn to dance?''

''If you promise you won't laugh.''

''Why would I laugh?''

''Because it's embarrassing.''

Maybe it really was a story to forget, he appeared a bit flushed, but it could be because of their dancing, the crowded place or the fact she almost leaned on him while avoiding people passing her by.

''Should we find a quieter place upstairs?'' she suggested.

''Already had enough of dancing?''

''No, but I am really interested to hear what could have been so embarrassing for you. And these people are constantly brushing against me!''

''Deliberately?''

''I would say I am just on their path.''

He didn't wait a second longer, he took her hand and led the way to the sitting area. He was pulling her behind him so he was her shield from all the people coming downstairs. Her drink was in her other hand and she didn't spill more than a few drops while walking. Orochimaru wasn't that lucky since he was the first one to push their way through the crowd. Ino noticed his glass was almost empty after he put it down on a bar table.

''Oh no, now you have nothing to drink!''

''It doesn't matter.''

''We can share mine if you want,'' she offered.

''It still has ice in it.''

''Oh. Right. Sorry.''

''I should be the one apologizing. You got me a drink, twice, and I was clumsy enough to spill it.''

''Your dancing skills make up for everything.''

''And I guess you are still interested to hear about my learning process.''

''I am dying to hear it!''

''No laughing,'' he warned and she covered her mouth with her palm. ''The beginning was Jiraiya's belief single women liked dancing so we signed up for dancing classes.''

''I don't see anything funny yet.''

''I suppose you know what he's like, so no woman wanted to come close to him, let alone dance with him.''

''So all the women in class had to dance with you!'' Ino concluded, clapping her hands.

''No,'' he shook his head, sighing. ''Jiraiya was determined to learn, so instructor suggested I should be his dancing partner.''

''Okay...''

''When two women are dancing, it's natural and nice most of the time. When two men are dancing, it's a nightmare,'' he paused, noticing her subtle chuckling. ''Anyway, I was dancing the man's part and Jiraiya, even though he was dancing a woman's part, never came closer. I had a feeling he would escape from me if I relaxed my grip a bit. Unexpectedly we were the fastest learners and the instructor was forced to give us female partners, we were that good. And only because both of us wanted to get over with it.''

''So I owe this wonderful evening to Jiraiya-sama.''

''Totally. He was the one who talked me into blind dates. And I also think the evening was wonderful.''

If they were in a restaurant, they would clink their glasses, Ino concluded from Orochimaru's stare at his non existent drink.

''Take my drink,'' she said.

''I am fine.''

''Maybe I can pour some of mine into your glass,'' she said, stirring the drink. ''Or maybe use a straw!''

Orochimaru didn't object when she took his straw and placed it into her glass.

''Now you can take a sip.''

''But we can't clink.''

''But it is possible to drink at the same time.''

Ino raised the glass and offered him a straw which he reluctantly took with his hand. She waited until he bent his head low enough so they could both drink at the same time. Until this very moment she didn't realize how tiny those straws were neither how close their faces would be, but he would have complained if it had been too awkward, wouldn't he? She was concentrated on the drink anyway and this was nothing else but a shared drink, right?

''Maybe we should return to the dance floor,'' he said, straightening up.

''Good idea,'' she placed the glass on table and followed him.

The songs were faster now, when more people danced. And the floor was full of different dancers: clumsy beginners, love couples, freestyle girl friends and the two of them who could adapt to everything. There was no much room for improvised spinning, but the band was amazing and the dancing was a good exercise as well. A great partner was a bonus.

Unfortunately her hairstyle was ruined after she accidentally went too close to the group of girls dancing and her locks got in a way of one girl's arms she threw up in the air. The girl apologized, but it was Ino's fault, so she went to the ladies' room to fix the damage. Other women also needed to use the restroom, so it took some time before she got to so much needed mirror.

While she was readjusting her bun and strands of her hair, Ino noticed two girls pointing at her and chuckling. She didn't understand what was funny about her, but then she recognized them as the ones from the group of girls who were dancing close to them.

''Your boyfriend is one hell of a dancer!'' one of them said.

''I know, right?'' Ino chuckled to her reflection in a mirror.

''You are so lucky he takes you dancing!'' the other girl said. ''We are so jealous of you!''

Ino was still smiling to herself about that compliment when she returned to the dance floor. Then it hit her she wasn't dancing with her boyfriend neither she denied it. And wherever she looked, she couldn't spot the man those girls have mistaken for her boyfriend!

''Looking for me?''

For the second time that evening a short-haired boy wearing Orochimaru's clothes startled her by asking a polite question in Orochimaru's voice.

''Of course I am looking for you! It's your stupid disguise! For the entire evening I have been looking at a dark, long hair, and now I have to search for a bright, short hair.''

''So you prefer my usual self?''

''Yes.''

''Then why do I have a feeling you are more relaxed now?''

''Because I keep forgetting who you are and I am flirting with you and I shouldn't be!''

''But I like it.''

''That's exactly the problem!''

''It shouldn't be. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have brought you here, danced with you, simultaneously drank with you or made you laugh right now.''

''You are the worst!''

''Let's go dancing.''

Despite the quick beat and a good atmosphere at the club, she couldn't hide she wasn't concentrated on dancing.

''You are tense,'' her partner noticed. ''Are you thinking about what I said before?''

That and the fact she didn't deny he was her boyfriend and didn't want to tell him about it.

''Yeah.''

''You shouldn't. There was no hidden meaning behind my words. You are a lovable young woman and I am having a great time with you, that's all.''

''That's not how it seems to others.''

''Oh? They think I am having a bad time?''

''Not really.''

''Well I don't care as long as you are enjoying yourself. Are you?''

''I am.''

What was there not to enjoy? Orochimaru was energetic, cheerful, smart and funny, he never looked around to check out other women, he accepted every one of her suggestions, he was completely dedicated to her. He was so great the other women were jealous of her!

Her thoughts were probably evident on her face, she concluded when he proposed another break.

''How about I get us something to drink?'' he asked.

''I will have the same as you.''

''I will be right back.''

Ino watched him disappear in between people who also waited for their drinks at the bar. She also memorized she should expect the return of the young man with a bright hair, not a legendary Sannin. Maybe he was right. She was not the same towards him as at the restaurant. If total strangers perceived them as a couple, was she flirting with him openly and too much? Maybe she should pay more attention to her actions and be on distance. But then he might think he had done something wrong that made her act in a cold and reserved way and he didn't! He never would.

''Hello there.''

''That was fast,'' she said, turning around to take her drink and put in practice her innocent and friendly behavior.

The dark-haired boy facing her didn't have a drink for her neither he wore Orochimaru's clothes.

''I can't believe a girl like you is standing here all by herself.''

Ah. He was not Orochimaru.

''I say the next song is ours,'' he said, putting his hand in front of her to take.

She didn't move an inch.

''Sorry, I already have a partner.''

''Oh yeah?'' he put his fits on his hips and looked around. ''I don't see him anywhere.''

''He went to the bar.''

''For real or you made that up?''

''Look, I don't want to dance with you.''

''Sure you do, you just don't know it yet.''

Ino was polite, but he was persistent and was he really about to drag her to the dance floor by force?

''When a lady says no, it means no.''

A familiar voice prevented the dark-haired boy to take her hand and then who knows what.

''What do you want?'' he looked at bright-haired Orochimaru over his shoulder. ''This is none of your business.''

''If she is with me, then it is my business.''

The fact Ino didn't lie about a partner didn't discourage the intruder or make him leave them alone.

''Maybe we should take it outside, in case it gets ugly.''

''Maybe,'' Orochimaru grinned.

''NO!'' Ino yelled behind them in vain.

She should have known something like this would occur. And that was only because Orochimaru persisted on a disguise! He was speaking like one of the legendary Sannin, but he didn't have the threatening look and this guy thought to teach him a lesson.

And why was the crowd splitting while the two of them were heading out to fight and why was she, the one who wanted to stop the fight, being pushed away from the exit? And why was she really rushing to witness who knew how big snake devouring an idiot who picked the wrong guy to mess with?

''Are you okay?''

The first thing Orochimaru heard after opening his eyes was Ino's voice and the first thing he saw was her cleavage. Her dress didn't have a low cut, this sight was a result of her position and that was bending over him to help him get up.

If he had known before he would get this kind of treatment, he would have let other men hit him at least twice a day.

''I am fine,'' he sat up, trying hard not to stare at Ino's breasts.

''Can you stand up?''

''I am still a legendary Sannin, you know.''

''You are an idiot just like that jerk!'' she crossed her arms and frowned.

She called him an idiot. It was an insult but also a proof he accomplished his mission – she treated him as an equal. And also ignored he was a bit of a pervert.

He stood up and brushed the dust off, determined not to stare at any part of her body.

''What happened anyway?'' she asked, not looking at him.

''Nothing much,'' he replied, rubbing his chin to locate the potential bruise.

''Let me see!''

Now he had to stare. It wouldn't be wise to close his eyes and forget, only for a tiny moment, who this young woman was, and how divine her delicate hands felt against his skin.

''Does this hurt?'' she asked, pressing harder with her fingers.

''A bit.''

''Serves you right,'' she huffed and placed her hands on her hips. ''And what did you do to him?''

''He punched me.''

''And what did you manage to do at the moment of the impact?''

It was an unexpected question, but then again, Ino wasn't stupid.

''I poisoned him.''

''Orochimaru-sama!''

''I wanted to make sure no other woman has to deal with him tonight.''

''So gallant of you,'' she rolled her eyes and he shrugged.

''He will be occupying the restroom.''

''For how long?''

''Depends on how much he ate and drank earlier.''

''Diarrhea?'' she raised her eyebrows.

''Explosive one.''

''No!'' she put her palms over her mouth, but he heard her laughing.

''Oh yes,'' he smirked proudly. ''It could have been much worse.''

Ino's unfortunate not-too-polite wooer didn't think that way. In a couple of minutes the club emptied and the guests were running away from the source of the unbearable smell.

''He is humiliated for the rest of his life,'' Ino concluded, suppressing laughter.

''He should have thought about it sooner.''

Her first emotional reaction, and that was worry mixed with anger, was now over, he concluded while she was watching his face in search for a damaged skin.

''I am fine, really, I fell on the ground just to get over with it.''

His explanation didn't stop her to check by herself once again.

She was inspecting his face, gently running her fingers across his cheeks and brow. It was tickling and when she started with healing, he could feel the tingling. She was dedicated to him completely, maybe because she was feeling guilty or she was truly worried.

She was done quickly and cupped both of his cheeks for a final check up. Her touch was tender, as the one of a woman should feel.

''None of this would have happened if you had stayed yourself,'' she said, but Orochimaru couldn't spot anger in her gaze.

He was fully aware if he had been his real self, he would have had to beat up at least dozen men who wanted to dance with Ino and prove he wasn't the right one for her. This way he pretended she truly belonged to him, at least for awhile.

She continued stroking his cheeks, probably out of habit, not necessity. He didn't ask her to do it, so he barely breathe, concerned his actions might cause an abrupt stop. Only she didn't stop. Was she aware of her behavior around him and how it was affecting him? This was similar to their synchronized drinking from the same glass using straws. She was smiling at him, being close to him, close to his lips! They danced, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't gazing at him nor running her fingers through her hair in the most adorable way.

While dancing, they were close to each other, but almost never faced one another. Their bodies were moving. As if they were one body. And she enjoyed it. With him.

Not his greatest comparison while she was still touching his face.

''So I should end the pretense?'' he asked to stop thinking nonsense.

''The sooner the better,'' she smiled.

And so he did end it.

Boyish face was replaced with a strong jaw of a mature man and the short white hair disappeared under the dark locks.

Ino smiled at this new face between her palms, but also took one step back, presumably not aware of it.

The magic was gone.

Just like she said, when she didn't see the real him, she wasn't reminded who he was and she treated him differently. The short-haired boy who danced with her and got hit because of her could easily be her boyfriend. One of the legendary Sannin couldn't.

''Maybe I should walk you home, in case another idiot shows up.''

''I warned you not to leave me for too long.''

''I know.''

''I am like a jerk magnet. It doesn't help I turn them down politely, they refuse to give up.''

Ino stared at her feet while she walked, her arms overlapped. He knew better than to take advantage of his height and inspect what her dress was hiding, so he stuffed his hands into pockets and looked straight.

''What would have happened if you really had been on your own?'' he asked.

''I would have taken a shelter in a ladies restroom. I would have returned a couple of minutes later and hoped he moved on to another poor woman. If he would have tried again, I would have danced with him and introduced myself in the worst possible way. Of course, there are men who don't care about my personality at all, so they become aggressive. I sneaked out of the restroom's window once, it was terrible!''

''You don't take control over their bodies? Not even in self-defense?''

''I don't want to give every guy in a club a chance with my unconscious body.''

''Oh. Right. Inconvenient.''

''I know. Do you have advice how I reject those men to leave me alone?''

''Men are different. A jerk won't give up and a shy man, because of your no, won't approach a woman for a couple of months.''

''But why? If I said no, it doesn't mean another woman won't like him.''

''It's complicated. Not every man has an ego strong enough to handle rejection two times in an hour. On the other hand, if you don't ask, you won't get an answer of any kind.''

''I understand. One of my friends says no every time and then a week later tells us she really liked the guy from the last time and she hopes to see him again. The other one is readying to approach a guy the entire evening, then she freaks out in the last moment and laments about her unsuccessful boyfriend search for months. No wonder men are confused.''

''So in the end you decided to try going on a blind date.''

''Exactly.''

''And then I showed up.''

Ino's reply was a weak smile and their conversation came to a halt.

He was an idiot indeed. He should have asked advice on approaching women, not bring up this terrible blind date. In fact, this wasn't a date, as they had agreed at the very beginning. He enjoyed every second of it until he screwed up by going to get drinks. And Ino explained it would take him longer than her, but no, he had to do it his way and give space to a moron who dared to think someone like Ino would spend her precious time on him! Orochimaru certainly wasn't about to let that guy ruin the rest of their night together.

''While I was on the ground,'' he began, but changed his mind after Ino gave him not entirely approving glare. ''I mean,'' he scratched the back of his head, ''would you mind giving me your hand?''

Now their walk also came to a halt.

''You want us to hold hands?''

''No,'' he chuckled at the thought. ''I want to show you something before we part.''

''Where are you taking me now?'' she rolled her eyes, but stretched one of her hands anyway.

''We won't go far, don't worry.''

He took her hand gently to pull her closer and scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

''Oh!''

''Hold on.''

She was surprised, but obeyed and held on to him. The close by stop was a rooftop of the highest building in the street.

''What's up here?'' she looked at him doubtfully.

''Not here, up there,'' he said, lifting his head towards the sky.

He felt her hair on his arms when she did the same.

''So many stars!'' she said dreamily, observing the vast darkness with numerous small lights.

''We can't see that many stars from the ground because of too much light,'' he explained.

''So you took us to the roof,'' she chuckled.

She definitely wasn't angry with him, he could feel her relaxed body, now when she was observing the night sky. She was amazed with it as if she was seeing it for the first time.

''I would order you to put me down, but I don't think I can balance on the roof wearing high heels.''

''I can hold you. I mean, I am one of-''

''Yeah, yeah, I know who you are,'' she interrupted. ''It doesn't mean you can go around and pretend you fight people then poison them.''

Huh. He wasn't an idiot any more. This was a progress.

''Do you want to go back to the ground?'' he asked.

''Or I can take my shoes off.''

Talking about feeling women up during dancing. Orochimaru didn't intend to, but how was he supposed to hold Ino while she was wriggling in his arms, trying to untie the straps of her shoes, and do it with extra care not to ruin her dress?

''I got them!'' she said, holding the shoes above her head. ''Now you can put me down.''

Carefully and slowly, he released her from his arms and placed next to him. She was carrying the shoes in one hand and she used the other to hold on to his sleeve, just in case.

''Would it be better if we sat down?'' she asked.

''Won't you ruin your dress that way?''

''I bought it on sale,'' she shrugged and sat down.

He could really be stupid at times, like now. She didn't want to go home! He didn't want it either, only he was speaking his mind and sabotaging his own plan!

''It's so quiet,'' she said, pulling her knees towards her and hugging them with her arms. ''I think I have never watched the village asleep.''

''I have, couple of times before. But never in a such a good company.''

''Oh? Don't you bring all of your dates here, to impress them with the view?''

Again she was too smart for him.

''This is not a date.''

''Then we should invent a new term,'' she chuckled. ''A dinner, dancing and stargazing aren't common activities, especially if they are combined.''

It would count as a date if they had been different people, he guessed.

''Hypothetically if this was a real date,'' he heard himself asking, ''who would be the one who initiates a kiss?''

''There is no rule.''

''What would you prefer?''

''If the guy is really interested in another date, he should lean in for a kiss. If I reject him, at least he let me know he liked me more than I liked him.''

''Ah. So let's say you don't reject him because you had a great time and you like the guy. Can he ruin it by kissing you badly?''

''Oh yes!'' she made a disgusted grimace.

''Oh.''

''What's wrong?''

''I guess I am a bad kisser then.''

She couldn't be the judge of his kissing performance, but she didn't deflect her gaze, as if she was expecting a longer explanation.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' he asked.

''I am waiting for your next question.''

''What should be my next question?''

''About what after a great kissing experience.''

''I won't go there.''

''You won't ask me or you are not interested?''

''Both. I don't want to hear my lovemaking skills suck neither I go out with women to have sex with them.''

''Okay...''

''It's not that I am not interested, it's just not a priority.''

''Any more?''

''It never was. One night stands are not worth of all this trouble.''

''Why are you going on dates then?''

''To meet someone with whom I could spend time.''

''So a friend?''

''It's different. Friends have their families and I won't come first. When you have a partner, let's call it that way, you are just like family.''

Maybe she understood what he tried to say, maybe she was thinking about it or maybe this caused an awkward silence. She was watching the few people down on the street, then changed the sitting position and supported herself on her elbows.

''Don't get offended by what I am about to say, but why don't you join a singles' club or seniors club?''

''Because it requires tolerating too many people and I hate that.''

''You are full of prejudice. I bet you thought a date with me would be the worst ever.''

''First, not a date. Secondly, I didn't think I would have a bad time with you. If I had, I wouldn't have asked you to dine with me.''

''So I left the good first impression?''

''Yes.''

''So good you wanted to stay awake this late?''

''I am not sure what you are asking me.''

''You gave me a shoot while we dined. Then you proposed dancing and we are here now.''

''You agreed to everything.''

''That's not what I wanted to say,'' she chuckled then gathered the dress to kneel beside him, facing him. ''It was happening gradually. If you find a hobby you like, you will like the other people participating as well. As the time passes, you might find a person who shares more than one interest with you. In a month you might propose a drink or a dinner and see where it goes.''

''It sounds awfully easy when you talk about it.''

''I never said it would be easy, but it would be a progress. Blind dates are not working, as you can see.''

''Unfortunately true.''

''And while we are talking about relationships, I would like to hear a man's perspective on sex.''

This might be a question to shock him and make him forget about his unsuccessful dating past. Either way, he wasn't about to be a prude now!

''Men hate pretending. If you are not in the mood, tell me how to get you in the mood. Don't fake headache and if you have a favorite position, tell me. I can't guess it, but I will gladly agree to anything to please you.''

''I wasn't about to ask that.''

''Oh. Sorry.''

''Never mind. I was wondering if it's true a guy will think of me as easy if I agree to sleep with him after only one date.''

''Ino, if two adults made the decision to make love, it's irrelevant how much time passed.''

''So no?''

''Well the young men, the ones you date, fear that you had many first dates, so you might be quite experienced. A man won't reject you, but he will probably feel insecure, and when they think about your past experience, also jealous and possessive.''

''So I should simply reveal-''

''No! Not even as a joke!''

''You are such a man,'' she chuckled.

''I am just honest. For example, how many men did you kiss in the last year?''

''Three. And you?''

''None?''

''Of course I had women in mind.''

''One.''

''One?'' she repeated as if he said hundred. ''And in the last five years?''

''One.''

''Oh.''

''Do you get the difference now?''

''So I skip talking about numbers and restrain until the second date, that's fine.''

Whatever he said, it was wrong because Ino fell silent and was playing with the straps of her shoes. He shouldn't be complaining because she didn't explicitly request to go home yet.

''What was your worst experience?''

That question made her alert. She shifted on a roof and leaned her elbows on her knees, a bit further from him and stared at the street. Did he go too far?

''Sexual experience?'' she asked.

''You don't have to share it with me if you don't feel comfortable.''

''I was the one starting the topic, so it wouldn't be right,'' her lips formed a tiny smile, then she looked at him. ''But you must promise you won't tell a soul about it!''

''Do I want to be the only one to know your secret?''

''It's not mine, it's this boy's problem,'' she rolled her eyes. ''Or malfunction.''

''How old is the guy we are talking about?''

''I was eighteen at the time and he was one year younger than me.''

A teenager couldn't have a problem Orochimaru thought of after hearing 'malfunction'. Now he was interested, not concerned she would question him about the potential cause and cure.

''Actually it's a short story. Like really short. It was over before it started. For me at least. For him, it started, got to a peak and then faded.''

Okay, this was a funny story because he was chuckling despite Ino's disgusted face. He had a few questions to understand why it upset her this much.

''Where was this happening?''

''Outdoors. In the forest, near the training grounds.''

''And you were both dressed?''

''Completely.''

''And where were your hands?''

''Around him. His back, shoulders, I don't remember.''

''And his hands?''

''On my butt, obviously.''

''Ah. So he was-''

''Yes, rubbing against me, but that was the whole point of sweet torturing.''

''And you expected a seventeen-year-old could overpower his raging hormones and put his body under control around you?''

''I expected it from a shinobi who must have control over his body at all times.''

''But the time spent with you should be different than the time on duty.''

''Don't defend him! I felt terrible!''

''He felt much worse.''

Imagine the horror. Making out with a breathtaking woman like Ino, becoming too excited and never having the chance to give her the unforgettable pleasure she deserved. It should be the mentioned boy's worst experience as well.

''Do you want to hear mine?''

Orochimaru didn't think his story would cheer Ino up, but it seemed fair to reveal his intimate failures.

''Do you want me to defend that woman?''

''I don't think you will. I mean, from what you told me, I assume you prefer the whole package.''

''The whole package?''

''Foreplay, lovemaking, cuddling afterwards.''

''Of course I do! Who doesn't?''

''I thought the same until this situation. I was doing my thing and she asked me if I would be done soon.''

''Your thing?''

''She was wearing a shawl around her shoulders, so I removed it to, you know, kiss her neck and surroundings.''

''But you did undress yourself?''

''I didn't. That shawl was the only piece of clothing missing.''

''But how were you supposed to-''

''I still have no idea.''

''Ouch.''

''Yeah. What you got is a confirmation that boy wanted you desperately and he was overjoyed by making out with you. My date let me know my attempts to get her in the mood weren't effective neither she cared enough to let me know how we could both enjoy our time together.''

''I am sorry.''

''Don't be. It wasn't supposed to be serious neither I liked her that much, so I was kind of relieved I had a valid reason to end it.''

''So you were delaying the inevitable until the shawl incident.''

''Maybe she was too.''

''Maybe.''

Orochimaru knew he was doing exactly that while on the roof with Ino. The goodbye was imminent, but as the more time passed, it was getting more personal. And complicated.

''I didn't see a single person on the street for awhile now. That probably means we should get going too,'' Ino said, snatching her shoes from the roof.

Unlike sitting down, she didn't have troubles with raising herself to her feet. She readjusted her hair so it wouldn't get in her way, held her dress with right hand, shoes in the other and landed safely. Orochimaru followed her, joining her on the ground.

''If I had known you weren't concerned about your dress, I would have let you jump on the roof by yourself.''

''You expect me to believe that?'' she chuckled. ''When I let you pick me up, you seized the opportunity to hold me for a moment. And looking at the night sky was your way of making up for the mess you caused at the club.''

Busted.

''I know a thing or two about men,'' she said when he remained silent. ''Same like women are not a mystery to you. That's probably why we had such a great time tonight.''

''We did, didn't we?''

''Yeah.''

And so they continued their slow walk towards Ino's apartment. She carried her shoes and walked barefoot, so she watched her step and didn't speak.

It did occur to him to offer his gentleman's services and carry her, but it would seem as if he wanted to feel her up again. And the first time was accidental, definitely not planned! But he couldn't deny he liked what he felt under the tiny fabric of Ino's dress.

They were approaching the residential neighborhood and Ino's steps were becoming smaller, so he concluded they must be close.

''Is there any other topic you wanted to discuss with me?'' he asked to clear his mind from imagining Ino having no clothes at all.

''What would you change about me?''

''Change?''

''Well, you know, my flaws. I have been honest, so I want you to be too. ''

Did she consider a flaw her unrestrained delight while having a delicious dinner? Or an immediate intervention to save a complete stranger from humiliation a horrible woman might have caused in public? Possibly her honest concern about a not-seriously-hurt guy on the ground? Or her captivating smile while dancing, clinking glasses, talking, breathing?

What would he change about her?

Absolutely nothing, that was the main problem.

But he couldn't tell her that.

''You wear too much make-up,'' he finally said.

She looked surprised, but not offended.

''There can't be too much make-up.''

''You can't possibly be prettier than you already are. Accentuate what's on the inside. You are funny and smart, a man who doesn't see it is a complete moron. And you don't want a moron.''

''No.''

''There you go.''

Orochimaru knew in advance Ino was too polite to point out his numerous flaws, so she remained quiet. But he was curious to find out her thoughts.

''I am not sure if I want to know what you would change about me.''

''Your rank,'' she said immediately.

''My rank? Or my occupation?''

''I don't know,'' she shook her head, staring at the ground. ''They are both intimidating.''

''But I can't change neither of it.''

''I know.''

His physical appearance wasn't crucial then, as he thought when he had transformed and she moved away from him. Could it be that she was afraid of him? But why would she bring him to her home if that was the case? Was she concerned he would speak badly about her? Was that the reason to ask about her flaws?

Deep in thought about his apparently only flaw, he didn't notice when Ino stopped walking. He looked behind him and she was standing in front of a five story apartment building.

''Here I am,'' she shrugged, pointing to the window on the second floor.

''Oh.''

He returned to where she was standing. She didn't move, away or towards him, away or towards the building.

''This is where the night ends, huh?''

She smiled to his question then deflected her gaze to the ground. Her shoes were still in her hand.

He stared at the ground, then she looked around, then they both looked at the cat digging through the trash can on the other side of the street.

''Just so you know,'' she said when he met her gaze, ''there is nothing wrong with you.''

He has been telling himself the same and still he was forced to have an ad in a magazine for single people.

''I had a wonderful time.''

''Me too.''

Was this the time for a goodbye, an awkward handshake or a stiff hug? Was she pondering about the same while staring at her toenails?

''Do you want to come up for a coffee?''

He couldn't believe it.

Ino was postponing the imminent goodbye! But he was a big boy and went through plenty of partings. If he accepted, he couldn't guarantee to resist the temptation and hold a beverage in his hands instead of using his fingers to touch something else.

''I don't drink coffee.''

A smile wasn't an appropriate reaction to his negative answer. Or was it?

''Good, because I don't feel like making coffee when we can make out instead.''

''Ah.''

He waited for her laugh, a smile, any sign revealing she was not serious. Yes, he was dying to kiss those lips, ever since she accepted his invitation to go dancing, but he was not about to if she didn't feel the same.

''Ino, are you-''

''I will answer all of your questions, but inside.''

She didn't wait for his response, but started climbing the stairs.

And he stayed at the same spot, frozen in utter shock.

Almost reaching the door, Ino looked over her shoulder to see him standing in the street. Now it was her turn to be shocked. And his inability to move was related to his mixed emotions of joy and fear.

Ino's disappointed expression worked like a kick in the butt and he met her at the doorstep within seconds.

''Sorry,'' he muttered instead of explaining he needed a moment to realize he didn't imagine her invitation.

She smiled and embraced his palm with hers. Now he couldn't fall behind, she would pull him after her.

The door was already opened and her shoes were on the hallway floor, meaning he literally made up his mind in the last moment. Actually, he didn't have a decision to make, but mentally prepare for what was about to happen.

Before the door closed behind them, the street lights illuminated Ino roaming with her hands on the wall, presumably in search for a light switch. He caught her hands before they found what they searched for. He would be less nervous in the dark. He hoped.

Now in control of her hands, Orochimaru brought Ino close. She was not as tall as in high heels, but she was looking up, at him. With one arm around her waist, he felt she was also tense. Her tiny fingers grazed against his chest, then neck, to finally stop on his face. He gently brushed her hair from her cheek and they stood like that for a moment, holding each other. The only sound he could hear was their breathing, but he felt Ino's lips were forming a smile. She didn't say anything, but her body was not pushing his away, but inviting it, so he gathered all of the courage he had and bent his head.

Their noses brushed against one another, what tickled a bit.

He proceeded lower and found tasty velvety lips waiting for his. Hungry for his.

''You still have a lot to learn.''

''About kissing?''

''Dating. You kiss wonderfully, why did you stop?''

That compliment boosted his ego enough to embrace her more boldly.

Ino's height wasn't a problem any more, he lifted her from the floor and leaned her back on the wall. She approved this by wrapping her legs around his hips and now on a higher level than him, crushed her impatient mouth on his.

His hands were also impatient, but unfortunately occupied.

''You wanted to ask something before.''

''I got an answer.''

''Good.''

She unwrapped him by moving one of her legs what he understood as a desire to be released, so he did. Maybe he was pinning her too hard. Or held her too high. Or she wanted him to stop. Or she had enough. Or changed her mind.

As soon as she was standing on her feet, she found his hands again and led him out of the hallway to, what he could see in the almost complete dark, the living room.

She stood in front him and placed her palms on his chest. He felt a light push, but didn't move.

''Sit down, silly!''

Ah. An armchair.

Chuckling, Ino straddled his thighs and sat on top of him.

Nope. It was a couch. Marvelous.

Orochimaru was again looking up at Ino, but unlike before, she had an absolute control. She could come as close as she wanted, move away when she wanted and decide on the duration of a single kiss and about its intensity.

And also his hands were both free and curious to get to know her body better.

The first thing he noticed was her hair, not in a bun any more, long enough to reach her hips.

Then her dress, lifted and wrinkled around her tiny waist. Her thighs were well-toned, but most important bare and next to his own.

''You know, I won't break if you grab me using more force. I am not made out of glass.''

''We are not talking any more. Let me explore this unknown territory without interruption.''

''Yeah, right, you are right.''

He seized this moment when his lips weren't kissing hers and therefore had access to her neck and silky skin of her shoulders.

''And that's the right spot!''

Her breathy squeal preceded digging her nails into his back and not letting him move away from her. He didn't intend to, especially if she liked what he was doing, but he did want to pay attention to her body in a different way.

''Oh,'' she said when he laid her down on the couch.

He did think of undressing her, but nothing she did until now revealed she wanted it, so he didn't start or suggest it.

Ino understood his intention was to climb on top of her, so they repeated the position from the hallway, only laying down.

Orochimaru moved one strap of her dress, now loose, and tasted the soft flesh of her cleavage. Her breasts seemed huge, trapped in her bra and tight dress, but he was courageous enough only to initiate the first kiss, not the next step.

Unlike her.

The rest of his body went completely numb when she felt up the the lump in his pants that was rubbing against her thighs.

He wasn't about to stop her, no, but it could have been an impulse movement, not a permission to disrobe her or go below her waist.

He straighten up after she repeated the stroke. He might misunderstand her signals and he needed to be a million percent sure.

''Are we really about to-''

''I don't know. If you have it ready-''

''What do I need to have?''

He maybe was older than the rest of her lovers, but he had everything a man needs to have. And he was ready. And willing. Didn't she feel it by herself?

''Protection, of course.''

''Oh that,'' he chuckled to himself then got serious. ''I don't have it.''

''But how did you plan to-''

''I didn't plan it.''

''Oh.''

The wisest for now was to sit up and not continue torturing his body when the answer to his question was a negative one. And it wasn't his fault!

''I guess you didn't plan it either when you-''

''You are right!'' Ino quickly readjusted her dress and sat up. ''I must have condoms somewhere!''

She jumped with a jolt and left him alone in the room.

Thanks to the light coming from the other room, probably the bedroom, Orochimaru noticed he was sitting in the living room which had a little kitchen in the corner. He also could hear the cabinets closing followed by Ino's angry sighs. The next for her inspection was probably the bathroom, and she hit the light switch using so much force he presumed she didn't find what they needed now.

''Damn it!''

After the bathroom, she returned to the bedroom. The apartment was small so there weren't many places to store so much needed box of condoms.

''Ino,'' he called, hearing another sound of closing the drawer. ''Come here.''

She walked up to the door and sighed.

''But I know I bought them! The entire package!''

Her face was in the dark, because of the light behind her, but he didn't need to see her expression. The disappointment in her voice was clear. He couldn't remember the last time a woman wanted to have sex with him this badly. Possibly never.

''I stopped taking birth control because it made me put on weight and condoms are safer considering diseases and-''

''It's okay, you don't have to apologize. Sit next to me.''

Reluctantly she walked up to him and crushed on the opposite side of the couch.

He wasn't looking at her because he didn't trust himself enough to stay at his spot after seeing her rosy cheeks, messed-up hair, breasts protruding beneath her now up-high dress.

''Do you want me that desperately?''

''If you are only half as good as the way you kiss, this would have been the sex of my life!''

''Here is another tip. Don't create unnecessary pressure. Men don't have a clue what they are doing most of the time.''

''But you do! You are-''

''What did I just say?''

''Sorry.''

He felt bad. It wasn't her fault. She complimented him, what he wanted, but he couldn't demonstrate if she was right or not. Maybe it was for the best.

''Even if the condoms suddenly appear, it doesn't change the fact neither of us expected that kind of ending.''

He turned his head to look at her and saw her snuggled against the arm of the couch.

''You are not angry,'' she said quietly.

''Why would I be angry?'' he asked softly. ''Because we didn't have sex?''

''Yeah.''

''All I wanted was to dine with you. You stayed for dinner, so thank you.''

''If you don't shut up, I will fall in love with you and then what we'll do?''

He chuckled to her flattering what made her smile too.

''Maybe it's better this way. This date wasn't supposed to be a foreplay, but the beginning of something more serious. And after enough alcohol, at this hour, and your great expectations from me, cuddling would be just fine.''

She scooted on the couch until she leaned on his shoulder. He held his arm on the back of the couch, so she leaned her head on it. It was the most acceptable and most friendly position at the moment.

He stared at her bedroom across the hallway. So close, yet so far.

''I didn't want to say goodbye at the doorstep,'' she said.

''Me neither.''

She lifted her feet up and hugged herself. It was too much of her skin too close to him.

''Your flat is nice,'' he said, now focused on kitchen appliances.

''Thanks. I spent weeks to find it.''

And he spent years searching for someone like her. And now he must leave her as if they never met. There was no need to say it aloud, they both knew that from the moment they saw each other.

''I should probably go,'' he said when her head moved and settled in the crook of his neck.

''But you don't have to,'' she whispered.

''I don't want to, but I don't want to go through the awkward conversation in the morning either.''

''Why does it have to be awkward? We had a nice meal, danced, talked and here we are.''

''I agree, but I must let you sleep at some point.''

''I know, but that doesn't have to be right now. Or in the next five minutes.''

It must be in the next five minutes, he could endure only that much. After all, he was a man, out of flesh and blood, and her scent only was driving him mad. He hated it, but the only solution was to leave.

Ino was warm. And comfortable. Underneath the blanket and in her bed.

Confused, she sat up and uncovered herself.

She was still dressed and Orochimaru was gone.

He must have put her to bed because she remembered being snuggled against him on the couch.

Did she thank him for the wonderful evening? Should she thank him? What should they say to each other if they meet again? Will they? Would he want that?

It was too early for these thoughts, so she went to the bathroom to remove the make up, then she returned to the kitchen to brew some coffee. She opened the cabinet and took out the grocery shop bag she had stored there yesterday. Right next to the coffee Ino found what she searched for in the middle of the night.

It wasn't a laughing matter, but it was kind of funny she would have woken up naked and next to Orochimaru if only he had wanted a cup of coffee.


	4. Back to reality

**_Back to reality_**

''I guess you won't join us this weekend,'' Sakura said.

''That's right,'' Ino said.

''I expected your reply would sound a lot happier now that you have a boyfriend.''

''A boyfriend? Who told you I have a boyfriend?''

''You went on a blind date, I haven't seen you in days, you won't go out on the weekend, I thought you had a boyfriend,'' Sakura explained.

''I don't have a boyfriend,'' Ino said as indifferently as possible and occupied herself with the coffee.

''Then why not?''

''I am not in the mood.''

''Was the guy you met a jerk?''

''No. It was someone else.''

''Someone else was a jerk?'' Sakura repeated, not interested into her coffee.

''I don't want to talk about it, okay?'' Ino said and took a sip of a hot drink.

Unfortunately from the moment Ino would wake up, the only thing she could think of was Orochimaru. He didn't drink coffee, so the damn drink was reminding her of him. Constantly, not only while she was drinking it, like at the moment. Sakura's questions only made it worse.

Orochimaru also had a best friend who wanted to learn more about the Friday night.

''Another blind date is behind you,'' Jiraiya grinned.

''Yes,'' Orochimaru replied, his expression blank.

''And?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''That bad, huh?''

''I said I didn't want to talk about it,'' Orochimaru repeated, a bit harsher than the first time, hoping Jiraiya would let it go.

Ino hoped for it too, but Sakura was persistent.

''Was he really dark and loner?''

''Yes.''

''Was he handsome?''

''No.''

''But he paid for the entire meal?''

''Yes.''

''What went wrong?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Was it the other guy, the one you called a jerk?''

''No, it wasn't him.''

''Who then?''

''Nobody. It just wouldn't work out.''

''Says who?''

''Does it matter?''

''Well yes. What kind of guy is stupid enough to turn you down?''

Despite herself, Ino chuckled. Who needed a boyfriend when you have a best friend like this?

Sakura didn't hesitate to ask more questions now when she soften Ino up. And Ino couldn't blame her, she would have done the same if Sakura had been on a blind date for the first time. Only this couldn't have happened to her, she was smart enough not to spend the perfect evening with the man who couldn't be her boyfriend.

''So the two of you had dinner?'' Sakura asked.

''Yes.''

''Did he walk you home?''

''Yes.''

''Was he a lousy kisser?''

''No!''

Ino was defending Orochimaru's kissing skills with her hands too. Her coffee spilled on the table.

''What did he do wrong then?'' Sakura asked, wiping the liquid with the napkin.

''Nothing,'' Ino said, moving her cup away from her hands. ''He was the wrong guy.''

''Was he a ninja?''

''Yeah.''

''Someone I know?''

''You heard of him. I am not sure if you have seen him in person.''

''So this ninja, dark and loner, did he explicitly say he didn't want to see you again?''

''No, but we agreed we were not right for each other.''

Ino knew Sakura's questions would stop if she mentioned the name of the guy, but she didn't want to reveal who he was neither she wanted to answer more specific questions about one of the legendary Sannin.

''How can you know if you don't try?''

''We just know.''

''I can't believe you bumped into a guy who doesn't find you gorgeous!''

''I never said that.''

''So it was your decision? Why did he walk you home then? And when did the jerk show up?''

Sakura resembled to a detective when it would come to Ino's love life.

''The jerk was bugging me while we danced.''

''He took you dancing?''

''Yeah.''

Ino's sigh was totally opposite from Sakura's enthusiastic question.

''And did he try to, you know?''

''No,'' Ino shook her head. ''He was a real gentleman.''

''Or maybe shy and inexperienced.''

''Trust me, he has a lot of experience.''

''How can you be so sure? Didn't he walk you home?''

Ino already said too much to her friend who was shy and inexperienced herself.

''So the two of you-''

''We didn't,'' Ino interrupted her friend's question.

''You know, it would have been too soon. If you meet him again, you can do it some other time.''

''Except I won't meet him again.''

''But why? You obviously liked him when you took him home. Unless he went on a six month long trip, I don't understand why you can't continue what you started.''

''It's not that simple.''

''Isn't he a man and aren't you a woman?''

''Yeah, but-''

''Then it's complicated in your head only. You would say the same to me.''

''True.''

''If you don't have a better idea to bump into him by accident, you can always ask Tsunade-sama to summon him for some reason and then you appear out of nowhere and-''

Sakura continued describing Ino's imaginary encounter with the guy from Friday night.

Ino really couldn't decide what would be worse, asking Tsunade to summon Orochimaru for no reason or explaining to Hokage why Ino needed to see him!

And what would she tell him anyway? She praised his dancing and kissing skills, she knew he had a great taste in wine, he was a gentleman and they agreed the night was great, but they weren't right for each other. And Sakura would be the most surprised one if Ino confessed it was Orochimaru who had made her feel irresistible, that she was dying to see him again and was still furious with herself for being sloppy and not putting things where they belonged!

Instead of discussing the latest blind date, Orochimaru and Jiraiya stuck to drinking and it was going well until the unexpected guest entered their bar.

''Jiraiya,'' Orochimaru said, his teeth clenched.

''Huh?'' Jiraiya inspected his friend's face. ''Why do you appear even paler than usual?''

''I need your help.''

''What?''

''Transform.''

''What?''

''Right now.''

''Is she here?'' Jiraiya grinned.

''Don't turn around!'' Orochimaru hissed, grabbing Jiraiya's collar across the table. ''Transform. Now. Into a blonde woman.''

The woman who entered spotted him and was approaching. Orochimaru wasn't sure what he would do if it was Ino who wanted to speak to him, but he was sure he didn't wish to speak to his stalker. Was she an elite ninja he never heard of so she could find him easily?

''And what will I get in return?'' Jiraiya asked pointedly.

''Free drinks?'' Orochimaru offered.

''And?''

''And answers to your questions,'' Orochimaru responded, sighing.

''Do I have to be a pretty woman?''

''No. Just cooperative.''

''Okay.''

''Good evening,'' a woman said and Orochimaru stood up.

''Hello, Madoka,'' he greeted.

''This is the second time I meet you in so little time,'' she said, not paying attention to the woman sitting at the table.

''I was busy lately,'' Orochimaru said and stood in between Madoka and a blonde-woman-Jiraiya. ''Allow me to introduce you to my fiancee.''

A female Jiraiya stood up as well and put on the widest smile.

''Hi, I am Aiya.''

''Oh,'' Madoka looked confused.

''You saw me dinning with Aiya's niece the other night.''

''Ah.''

''We were discussing the wedding details.''

''Oh.''

To be more convincing, Jiraiya embraced Orochimaru's palm. Despite shock, Madoka smiled.

''Congratulations then.''

''Thank you,'' the couple said in unison.

Luckily there was nobody familiar in the bar and they left unnoticed.

''I owe you big time,'' Orochimaru said to now male Jiraiya. ''You seemed so happy as my fiancee.''

''Anything for my dancing partner,'' Jiraiya smirked. ''And now, where do you want to share juicy details about this blondie you took out last week?''

Orochimaru prepared for this in return for Jiraiya's help, but at least he used an effective method Ino suggested. Hopefully Madoka would leave him alone now. He told so many lies to her he was forced to tell the truth to Jiraiya. He could easily get lost within numerous lies to different people.

''I am not revealing her identity,'' Orochimaru said as soon as they sat down at the bar in a small quiet coffee shop.

''I don't care who she is. I want to know what she was like.''

''Except that she was blonde?''

''I will get straight to the point. Did you or did you not?''

''I am afraid you will have to be more specific.''

''Did you get lucky?''

''Lucky?''

''I guess you didn't, you would have bragged about it already.''

''Can it be considered as lucky to meet a wonderful person and spend with her a single night, aware that is all you will get?''

Jiraiya looked at him, then at drinks in front of them, as if he wanted to make sure it was not the alcohol talking.

''Yes,'' Orochimaru said, taking a sip, ''she was that great.''

''Was she close to an ideal date?''

''No.''

''Divorced?''

''No.''

''With young children?''

''No,'' Orochimaru laughed.

''That means she was younger than forty.''

''Yes.''

''And that was her only flaw?''

''No.''

''You do realize I will keep on asking questions until you reveal more about her?''

''What do you want me to say?''

''Was she hot?''

''Beautiful, but unlike the others, she wasn't conceited about her looks.''

''The worst ones are those who think they are too pretty for you!''

''The ones who refuse to even look at you, let alone talk to you,'' Orochimaru added.

They both drank and the bartender poured them another round.

''Did she spend like crazy, order the most expensive meal and constantly wanted another drink?''

''She didn't. At some point she went to the bar to get us drinks.''

''Are you lying to me the whole time? This woman seems as a fictional character.''

''I wish she was a product of my imagination. That way I wouldn't bother to think about the real woman, nice and kind, who does exist.''

''So when are you seeing her again?''

''Never?''

''But why? Didn't you say-''

''It's not possible.''

''Didn't she have a good time with you?''

''I hope she did.''

''That's easy to find out. What time did you get home?''

''Four.''

''Four o'clock in the morning? What were you doing until then?''

''You can't expect me to share those kind of details.''

''Her place or yours?''

''Hers. Why does it matter?''

''Because she obviously liked you! And why didn't you tell me this right away?''

''That I went to her flat?''

''The thing that happened in there!''

''There is nothing to tell. Nothing happened.''

''But why? I thought if the woman invited you then it's a sure thing.''

''I didn't say she rejected me.''

''Then what? I told you to take the necessary pills with you, we are not so young any more-''

''I didn't need any kind of pills!''

''Why then? Didn't she want it?''

''She did.''

''With you?''

''With whom else?''

''I am just asking, it doesn't make any sense-''

''Then leave it a rest already!''

''I am just trying to comfort you. I feel responsible because I talked you into blind dates and since you started going out, this is the first woman you like and it didn't turn out well.''

''It was great, but we both know it wouldn't last.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''Because she is too young.''

''She can't be too young. If she is twenty years younger than you, she probably doesn't count on kids and family any more. I don't see why the two of you couldn't have fun together. And she probably has a friend for me,'' Jiraiya smirked.

''Believe me, she can't recommend her friends to you.''

''But why? If there is one lady who dates a guy who is twenty years her senior, then there must be at least one more!''

Orochimaru decided to drink while Jiraiya was thinking of another question. Unfortunately he stuck to the previous one.

''Don't tell me! She was younger than that!''

Orochimaru pretended to look at the bottom of his glass.

''If you had success with this woman, then you can score with others too. Come on, share some tips!''

He got some answers, but the date opened a few questions too.

''Did you click right away?''

''She wanted to leave at first.''

''What did you do to change her mind?''

''I politely asked her to have dinner with me. She hesitated, but agreed to stay after I said we would dine and leave the restaurant separately.''

''So you lied.''

''I didn't. At that moment I planned to order a light dinner and get drunk at home.''

''How did you end up at her place then?''

''I have no idea.''

And that was true.

He was delaying going home by inviting Ino to dancing, stargazing and walking her home. She didn't have to accept any of his proposals. He expected she wouldn't, so it surprised him she invited him to her home.

In which moment did she decide it? Was it at the moment he offered to walk her home? Or sooner? Or maybe in front of the door, where he did nothing but replied about his non coffee drinking.

Maybe because he didn't hope for a second date, so he tried almost everything during the one evening, aware that was all he would have with her.

''Ask her out again.''

''No.''

''I can do it for you if you-''

''NO!''

''You have nothing to lose, only repeat it. And maybe get a chance to, you know.''

''It would be a privilege, not a chance.''

''You, my friend, are doomed.''

''Tell me something I don't know,'' Orochimaru said and emptied his glass.

What Orochimaru didn't know was Ino's acquaintances would continue haunting him wherever he went.

His regular visit to the laboratory at the hospital wasn't regular at all.

''Why is Ino-san in such a bad mood?''

''Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but her blind date didn't go as planned.''

''Was she disappointed?''

''It's hard to say. She had a great time with the guy, but she keeps saying the relationship with him isn't possible.''

''Oh no! Is he married?''

''I hope not.''

''Then gay?''

These two girls were discussing such a private matter in a public place and so loudly! Luckily Orochimaru was the only person close by, so he didn't have to worry other people would hear the newest gossip about Ino.

''I wouldn't say he was gay, but from what Ino told me, I would describe him as indecisive. She was the one who initiated the physical contact every time and he needed a bit of encouragement when she took him home.''

Just what Ino told these women? That he hesitated to follow her into her flat? He would like to see them all brave and daring in the company of an attractive person they wanted to charm! The talking was easy, the action was complicated! And another thought crossed his mind while eavesdropping in front of the laboratory door! These women must have been Ino's colleagues as well! He never asked her, but she must have been a medic! That was the reason the bruise from the fight never emerged on his chin!

''Then why it's not possible? Didn't he like her enough?''

''Maybe it was the fight. Don't tell her I told you, but she prefers to be a damsel in distress, and this guy got hit by some jerk they ran into in the dance club.''

''Didn't she go out with a ninja?''

''Yes, and a famous one too. That doesn't make sense.''

Ah. So Ino would have preferred the other guy had hit the ground instead of him. He might have misjudged her, but he didn't perceive her as violent.

''Anyhow, she seems sad whenever she talks about him and I did tell her to meet with him again, but she refuses. She is in such a bad mood she doesn't feel like going out this weekend.''

''Are you going by yourself then?''

''What's the use? Ino is the one who chats up the cute guys.''

Orochimaru concluded he heard enough, so he left without entering the laboratory.

Unlike him, Ino did enter Hokage's office after being summoned, but in the middle of Tsunade's instructions about her newest task, an intruder stopped by.

''Did you hear Orochimaru finally met a woman he likes?''

''No, he did not brag about it neither you will tell me now when I am in the middle of the conversation.''

''But you don't understand! You must help me talk him into going out with this woman again!''

Now Hokage's ears pricked up and she turned around to face Jiraiya, who was sitting on the window sill. Ino was also listening, but she stared at the floor, her cheeks reddening.

''Are you sure he didn't lie to you, so you would leave him alone? It wouldn't be his first time.''

''Don't tell me how, but I know it happened! And the woman was blonde!''

''Is that all you have about her? You can't really call yourself a spy.''

''Oh yes, she isn't divorced, has no kids and she is beautiful!''

''Orochimaru described me, why didn't you tell me right away?'' Tsunade laughed.

''He didn't, she was younger than forty.''

Jiraiya should have shut up when Tsuande raised from her seat.

''And didn't I tell you she was beautiful?''

That totally unnecessary comment resulted in Jiraiya's flight across the street.

''Men,'' Tsunade sighed, rubbing the fist which sent her friend flying. ''And I am forty-one.''

Ino nodded despite knowing Tsunade wasn't forty-one. Neither was Orochimaru who described her date pretty accurately. Did his friends suspect Ino was that woman? How would they react if they knew they almost slept together? They definitely would have if Orochimaru had wanted coffee! What kind of person doesn't drink coffee?

Orochimaru was thinking about giving up on drinking because there didn't exist a drink strong enough to handle Jiraiya's company at the moment.

''I am telling you, she hit me for no reason at all!'' he said for the millionth time in his life, rubbing his cheek. ''All I wanted was her help with your date.''

''Do you want to rub your other cheek too? I never let you speak about my date with anybody else!''

''It's not anybody, it's Tsunade!''

Yes, it was Tsunade, and if Orochimaru's assumption was correct, she was Ino's boss as well!

''Have you think of the strategy to go out with that woman again?''

''I haven't changed my mind. I am not seeing her again.''

Jiraiya ordered more drinks and approached the subject from a different angle.

''You put a lot of time and effort in these dates. Why don't you try speed dating? You would meet more than one woman, dress up for that night only and then spend the following week going out with different women.''

''Speed dating isn't for sixty-year-old men.''

''Shh, somebody will hear you!''

''Okay, so I turned up thirty-five and there is so many things I dislike that speed dating would turn into a speed hating. Besides, didn't I tell you my last date wanted to leave when she saw me? I am not sure what she liked about me by the end of the evening, but I am not likable on the first sight. Only a dog falls instantly in love with its owner. Even cats require effort.''

Too long answer didn't keep Jiraiya's attention because it was Friday again and more people kept coming. Orochimaru's stalker wasn't in sight and between many long-haired women, he spotted a long-haired man. A blond man. His hair in a ponytail. Orochimaru recognized him as the one of Konoha's interrogation experts meaning he must have been related to Ino meaning he also must have the ability to control minds!

What was the worst, the man was approaching!

Orochimaru played it cool, but the man was coming. What if he was Ino's close relative and read her mind during the family dinner and he was about to hurt him really bad? Technically he didn't do anything Ino didn't agree to and-

''What are you looking at?'' Jiraiya's voice sounded like an echo.

Close, closer, the man was coming closer, and he passed them by.

Orochimaru didn't dare to move and see where he went.

''What is it? Did she walk in?'' Jiraiya asked and turned his head towards the entrance.

''No.''

''Don't lie to me, I can see you are nervous!'' his friend chuckled and skimmed the room in search for Orochimaru's date. ''Is it the blonde in a red dress?''

''Jiraiya.''

''It is her, I can see it in your eyes! She is gorgeous, no wonder you are pale as a sheet!''

''It's not her.''

''I don't care, her friends are hot as well. Let's go introduce ourselves!''

This was becoming exhausting. He should have kept his thoughts to himself, it would have been easier to forget about Ino and their night together. Maybe it would be better if he took a short break. From everything. That way he wouldn't worry about running into Ino, her friends or family. Maybe he enjoyed their time together so much because he wasn't himself, so he was more relaxed than usual. Or because he didn't hope for anything. Definitely the best part was being in the dark, seeing nothing, but feeling everything.

''I wonder what kind of assignment Tsunade-sama has this time,'' Sakura was blabbering while walking towards Hokage's office.

''Whatever it is, I am taking it,'' Ino said.

''I know you do. The work is distracting you from your crush!''

''I don't have a crush!''

''Yes, you do! It's written all over your face!''

''What's written all over who's face?'' the female voice behind them asked.

''Tsunade-sama,'' the girls bowed briefly to greet their boss.

''You arrived early,'' Hokage said and the three of them entered her office.

''Ino is restless these days. She can't sit still because she is obsessed with this guy!''

''I am not!''

''Yes, you are!''

''Girls, I really don't care what you do in your spare time. What I am interested is who would like to assist me tonight in-''

''I will.''

''Ino will.''

The girls didn't let Hokage finish her explanation.

''And I thought you would argue because it's Friday,'' Hokage chuckled.

''It's related to this guy she met last Friday, dark-haired and a true gentleman,'' Sakura said. ''Ino is avoiding him, but can't stop thinking about him!''

''Not true, don't listen to her!''

''Very well. I will see you tonight then, Ino.''

''See you, Tsunade-sama!''

Before Sakura could say more about the blind date, Ino dragged her out of Tsunade's office.

''Are you out of your mind?''

''Don't you remember Tsunade-sama told us to come to her whenever we have a problem?''

''Not this kind of problem!''

''But she is experienced, maybe she could help you out!''

''When was the last time she went out on a date? Especially on a blind date?''

''Well I don't know, but-''

''And don't you ever think there might be other people close by?''

Sakura looked around and to Ino's despair, spotted two men approaching.

''Don't tell me, it's one of them! Ino, you are so lucky, they are both gorgeous! Why don't you introduce me to his friend? I like both of them!''

Ino didn't have time to stop her so Sakura went to greet the two shinobi. The only choice was to join her.

This blind date was exhausting her even days after she parted with Orochimaru for good.

And there was a part of her which wanted to see him again despite knowing they had nothing in common. Well nothing except they liked dancing and kissing, they made each other laugh and enjoyed each other's company.

It was nothing. Really.

Ino was repeating the same while pretending to be focused on the task Tsunade had given her. If she didn't do her best, she could always blame tiredness, after all, it was late and she would have been asleep by now if she had been at home.

''Ino?''

''Yes, Tsunade-sama?''

''Didn't you hear me calling your name before? You have done everything I asked you to, so you are free to go.''

''Oh. Sorry. I guess I lost the track of time.''

''You did well.''

''Thank you.''

''And before you go,'' Tsunade said at the moment Ino reached the door, ''I advise you not to play with snakes. You either like them or you don't.''

Rude or not, Ino shut the door behind her. She didn't know how, but Tsunade knew. And she thought this week couldn't get any worse.


	5. Encounter

**_Encounter_**

Ino considered ordering a drink.

The girl friend with whom she came was deep in conversation with some guy at the other side of the club for awhile now and didn't seem to leave his company any time soon.

A bit tired and totally uninterested to hook up with someone herself, Ino approached the bar. It wasn't crowded as it was expected to be on a Friday night, so the bartender noticed her quickly.

As she opened the mouth to say the order, he placed a glass in front of her. The red drink with a little straw.

''I didn't order this,'' she said, pushing the drink away from her and towards the bartender.

''The man in the corner paid for it,'' the bartender explained, pointing his head towards the dark corner at the other side of the bar.

''Oh.''

''He said you didn't have to take it. Or thank him in any way.''

Ino found it strange. A drink was usually an invitation, but she couldn't see the man sitting at the bar neither she could think of a person who would buy her a drink or assume she would try a beverage ordered by a stranger!

Both curious and annoyed, she took the glass and walked over to the spot the mysterious man was sitting.

''Why sad face?''

The voice was coming from the shadow, but the man's features didn't resemble to the man Ino expected to see.

''I am sorry, I thought you were somebody else.''

''Who exactly?''

The weak light illuminated the man's mouth and she knew to whom belonged that sly smile.

''Orochimaru-sama.''

Her tone matched her stance – she put the drink down and placed her fists on her hips. Orochimaru wondered what in particular she disliked, the drink, the club or the fact he decided to look for her.

''Transform,'' she demanded.

''But-''

''Immediately!''

Before turning to his real self, Orochimaru sank back to the safety of the darkness. Now, watching Ino frowning at him, it seemed much wiser just watching her in secrecy, from his dark corner and far away from her anger. He hoped she would be glad to see familiar face, him as a short-haired boy with whom she danced the entire evening. Since she wasn't, he carefully emerged on the light as a one of the legendary Sannin.

''What's with the pretense?'' she huffed, crossing her arms. ''Didn't we talk about it the last time?''

''We talked a lot.''

''So why are you not yourself?''

''Because the other guy got himself an amazing dancing partner the last time so I hoped for something alike.''

''Really?''

And also because this was the fifth club he entered tonight and he already felt pathetic enough by stalking her, but he was not about to admit it.

''If you prefer the real me, maybe we should leave this loud and dark place and hang out somewhere else.''

''What did you have in mind?''

What did he have in mind? Nothing! His mind was blank since she spoke to him!

Her reaction didn't help him seem cool and organized. First she seemed angry at him and now she was interested to hear what he had planned. And that was nothing! He hoped to see her, maybe greet her and the rest depended on her mood and atmosphere in general. For now, he felt tension and slight annoyance.

Not for a moment he thought they could left off where they stopped the last and only time they were together, but he believed she felt comfortable enough to share with him what was new since they saw each other. Did she have another blind date? How many people knew about theirs? Did Jiraiya tell her anything? Did she run into Madoka?

These questions would have to wait because a few more popped up! Where should they go really? And what should they do, as a couple of not-entirely-acquaintances?

All he wanted tonight was see her again and when he finally spotted her among other women, buying her a drink seemed as a good way to let her know he was around. Now when he had to guess where and how Ino wanted to spend the rest of the evening, he was regretting coming here and ruining everything good that happened between them!

''I know a quiet place nearby where we could-''

''Okay.''

Talking about strange behavior! Why did she cut him off before he explained where he wanted to take her? Was she impatient to leave? Or to be with him alone? Why was she angry when she saw him then?

There were too many mixed signals to relax and lead a simple conversation, so Orochimaru followed Ino to the exit.

''Where to?'' she asked, looking down the street.

''To a new place, just around the corner.''

''Does it serve snacks?''

''Are you hungry?''

''I could eat. I mean, if they serve exclusively drinks, it will be okay too.''

''I am not sure.''

''Let's go find out then.''

Orochimaru didn't lie about the small bar being right around the corner, they barely had time to spoke to each other, they were already on the terrace, picking their table.

''Look,'' Ino pointed her head to the waiter carrying bowls with snacks. ''Let's order that!''

A-ha! Ino didn't hate his company! She suggested ordering some food meaning they would spend more time together. He tried hard not to smile too much while helping her sit down. She adjusted her dress and thanked him. He was all seriousness when he took a seat opposite her.

None of the people there paid attention to them, they were all chatting happily, laughing and clinking their glasses, exactly what he imagined they would do if Ino had acted friendly. She was a bit reserved, so he let her decide where this encounter out of the blue might go.

He ordered the same drink as she did along with two portions of whatever they were serving as a snack.

''How long have you been sitting at that corner?'' Ino asked as soon as the waiter left.

''Awhile. Will your friend look for you when she realizes you are gone?''

''I am not sure she will realize it before tomorrow morning.''

''Then she really must be into the guy.''

Ino's reply was a shrug. She played with the strand of her hair absentmindedly until the drinks arrived. Then she tasted it, licked her lips and put the glass back on its place.

''Good choice,'' he said after having a sip. Ino shrugged again.

The bowls on the table were intact, Ino didn't look at them nor at him.

He must have done something wrong because he remembered Ino as a talkative and cheerful girl and now she was silent, completely uninterested to talk to him. Was she thinking about what to say? Was she concerned she would say something inappropriate? Or she believed they had said everything to each other three weeks ago and wasn't about to waste more time and energy on him? But why would she accept his invitation then? For the start, she didn't have to accept his drink! Or approach him!

Or maybe he should think of an ice breaker. Wasn't there a topic he could start that might awake that lovable Ino he got to know so well? Dancing, music, movies, the list was endless, but all he wanted was to make right whatever he did wrong!

''Are you mad at me?'' he asked, staring at the table.

''Do you regret having dinner with me?''

Her glare was everything but lovable.

''Why would I regret it?'' he smiled briefly. ''I had a wonderful time.''

''I mean, do you regret we were seen together in public?''

''Absolutely not. Why would I?''

''I don't know. You were disguised again.''

''That's because I didn't want to run into other people, not because I didn't want to be seen with you.''

''Oh. Okay.''

She shrugged again, but also took a first bite of the salty snack. She was preoccupied with munching, giving him time to process her unimaginable question. What kind of person would regret having dinner with her? And more importantly, why would he look for her tonight if that had been the case?

''Why did you look for me tonight?''

He nearly spilled the drink he had lifted. He knew she was a mind reader, but this was scary.

''Well?'' she said, hurrying his reply.

''Because I wanted to see you. And hang out with you, if you feel like it.''

He tactfully took a bite of a snack from the bowl to avoid answering the question related to his expectations of a tonight's meeting. Not because he didn't want to reveal his thoughts, but because he didn't have the slightest clue what next.

Ino didn't ask anything, but sighed and stared at her palms on the table.

''I was too embarrassed to look for you.''

''Why would you feel embarrassed?''

''What kind of person falls asleep while having company?''

''A tired one?''

''I would have been furious if you had fallen asleep.''

''That would be impossible.''

Way too excited and too much excitement, but she didn't have to know it.

''I guess I am trying to thank you for being kind and understanding.''

''Don't mention it.''

''I am sorry about it.''

''There is no need to apologize.''

Orochimaru reached for the bowl again and Ino patiently waited to ask more about her nap at the wrong time.

''How long did you stay?''

''Not too long.''

''Good, because I snore sometimes.''

Actually he left as soon as her closeness became unbearable. Combined with her soft breathing and sleepy mumbling, he didn't last long.

''And how did you carry me to the bedroom? I thought I didn't sleep that tight.''

''The entire evening with me must have been exhausting,'' he forced a smile and she chuckled.

Maybe the wisest for now was a subject change. Talking about their activities in Ino's rented flat might bring him the same insufferable feeling.

''Is Tsunade your boss?'' he asked.

''How do you know? Did she tell you something?''

''She didn't, neither I revealed details to her.''

''Does that mean you talked to someone else about us?''

''Not about us, but about our night together. Was that a mistake?''

''I don't know...''

''Well I know you shared a good deal with your friends.''

''How do you know?''

''I accidentally overheard them talking about your bad date.''

''I never said the date was bad,'' she defended herself. ''To nobody.''

''They came to that conclusion. They also said you should take a chance with me because I am neither gay or married. If those are their only criteria, there must be a queue in front of their doors.''

''You would never guess how demanding they actually are,'' Ino said, suppressing laughter.

''And you are not complicated like them?''

''I guess I am, since I am single as well,'' she said and comforted herself with a gulp.

''Did you give up on blind dates?''

''For now. I wouldn't exclude them, that's the way to meet very interesting people,'' she said with a smile.

''Indeed,'' he said and impulsively lifted his glass in a way that signaled her he wanted to clink the glasses.

Ino was in the middle of drinking, so she spilled some when bringing her glass close to his.

''Sorry,'' he said while she was wiping her face, her dress and the table with the napkin.

''It's not your fault I chose the wrong moment for drinking,'' she chuckled. ''Let's do it properly this time.''

After their glasses made the loveliest of sounds, Ino called the waiter for another round of drinks and everything got better from that moment.

After Ino got a refill and Orochimaru an extra glass, he retold her about the encounter with Madoka and how Jiraiya became her aunt. Ino laughed and promised to introduce herself as Aiya's niece from then on, ignoring the fact she didn't have an aunt.

''Did you see her since?'' Ino asked.

''My fiancee or Madoka?''

''Madoka,'' Ino laughed.

''I didn't. Thanks to your advice and Jiraiya's help, I hope I got rid of her for good.''

''I am glad I advised you,'' she smiled.

And she truly was. It was unfair the good guys were always the ones suffering because of the unpleasant women.

''Unfortunately, I didn't have a real woman to ask her for help, so Jiraiya did it in return for details about our date.''

''I know you told him.''

''How? Did he say something to you? He shouldn't have even if he somehow concluded it was you and-''

''He was retelling Tsunade-sama about our date and I was present.''

''In Hokage's office?''

''Uh-huh,'' she nodded.

''That means they probably discussed it thoroughly in private too,'' Orochimaru sighed.

''I don't think so. Their conversation was over when Tsunade-sama hit Jiraiya-sama after he had called her old.''

''Ah.''

Instead of asking more about his friends, Orochimaru was dedicated to the snacks and Ino knew she was to blame. He was in a good mood until she mentioned his friends' age. And he deserved some credit for meeting with her tonight. If he had wanted to see her, he could have encountered her at her work place. Or summon her, he had the authority. He bought her a drink at the club instead, after who knows how much time there!

All of it meant he wanted to be treated differently than an acquaintance. Her initial anger was related to his disguise because she had enough of the pretense. Why would she hide the fact she enjoyed his company? Well, not at this moment when he seemed hurt after being called old, so the first step was to cheer him up!

''If you want my opinion, Tsunade-sama was trying to be a professional, so she needed an excuse to end the inappropriate conversation about your love life.''

''Probably,'' he agreed.

''And I doubt Jiraiya-sama perceives her as old. I know I don't.''

''I see,'' he smiled, as if he understood her intention.

Maybe he did figure out her plan to restore his good mood and she definitely owed him more, like confessing the whole truth.

''And besides, you are not the only one whose friend blurted out to Tsunade-sama.''

''Yours too?''

''Yes, and unfortunately, Hokage put two and two together and figured out I was your mysterious date.''

''She didn't tell me anything.''

''Maybe she thought talking to me was enough.''

''What did she say to you?''

''She warned me about you,'' Ino shrugged.

''Warned you?'' Orochimaru repeated, leaning forward. ''About what in particular?'' he asked quietly.

''Nothing really,'' Ino smiled a bit to his concern. ''She suggested to make up my mind.''

''And did you?''

''I thought we did. Back then.''

''Yeah.''

''But we are here, aren't we?''

''Yeah,'' he replied and took his glass.

Ino smiled, recognizing the invitation for a clink. If he was angry about his friend learning her identity, he didn't show it. He seemed more interested into Tsunade's warning, which was in fact harmless. She was a grown up hanging out with another grown up, enjoying drinks and snacks, nothing forbidden or inappropriate.

''Here is what I don't understand,'' Orochimaru said after they both finished their drinks. ''How does your friend feel the need to retell to her boss about her friend's blind date?''

''We were asked about the late shift on a Friday night and Sakura said I would be the one taking it for sure because I didn't feel like going out.''

''Because you had a bad date?''

''That's how she put it. I just didn't feel like confronting more jerks at the club.''

''I see.''

''Talking about jerks,'' now she leaned forward, ''and I want you to be honest-''

''Yes?''

''You let that guy hit you so I could take care of you, didn't you?''

Despite her accusation, Orochimaru seemed amused.

''I knew you knew I could have hurt him badly. If that had been the case, you would have perceived me as cruel and vengeful. This way I was the hurt one and got retaliation at the same time.''

''And my complete attention,'' she added, faking anger.

''It worked like a charm,'' he smiled and took a sip of the fresh drink.

''And kissing? Did you mention it so I could teach you?''

''I wish. I have really bad experience with women regarding kissing.''

His expression didn't reveal her questions were making him uncomfortable, so she gathered the courage and asked the last one bothering her all this time.

''My final question is related to coffee. Didn't you realize that the coffee is only an excuse to get you in my flat or you really don't drink coffee?''

''Both. It seemed unreal you wanted me to join you neither I drink coffee.''

''Too bad,'' she shrugged, taking a sip.

''Why?''

''Because I found the condoms in a grocery shop bag I put in the kitchen cabinet along with the coffee.''

''Oh.''

Technically it was her fault, but it appeared to Ino Orochimaru was thinking differently, glimpsing at her then at his drink then somewhere in the distance.

''Is that your usual way of storing groceries?'' he finally asked.

''No. I was in a rush to get the flat ready in case we got there.''

''What we did.''

''Yeah.''

''Are the condoms still there?''

''Couple of them are. Also I put them in the bathroom, in each drawer in the bedroom and-''

''Just how big was that package?'' he interrupted and she chuckled.

''The biggest one in the store. It's cheaper that way,'' she explained.

''Ah.''

He took his glass, but didn't intend to drink from it, swirling its content.

''It's wise to have protection at your fingertips. Just in case.''

It seemed as if he was talking to the glass, not to her.

''It is,'' she agreed and drank up without hesitation.

''So hypothetically, if we had found them-''

''We would have been having sex right now and still had a few condoms left to use.''

''That must mean you haven't been using them since.''

''No, because the guy I brought home didn't want coffee and now he thinks I wanted to talk about grocery shopping, not that I want to use what I bought. With him.''

Ino raised herself from her seat, not waiting for his response.

''Are you coming?'' she asked, but didn't bother to look over her shoulder.

Orochimaru surprised even himself this time, intercepting Ino's departure without him. That made her smile.

''Like you said, I still have a lot to learn.''

''You do,'' she agreed, continuing the stroll.

''How am I going to make it up to you?''

''By making me coffee tomorrow morning. And the morning after. And then we will see.''

Walking next to each other, they spontaneously leaned on one another. Then Orochimaru's hand casually slipped around Ino's waist. And the walk continued until they reached the first dark alleyway. After too much hesitation and delaying so much desired encounter, before continuing at the same place they stopped three weeks ago, Orochimaru stole a slow and tender kiss which was in fact a confirmation he didn't dream or imagine Ino ignored their differences, felt the same way about him as he did about her and decided to give it a go so they could try to be the perfect strangers.

THE END


End file.
